The Elder Master Baggins
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: I stole my own prompt...Again. From Prompts Chpt1#7. When Belladonna came back over the Misty Mountains on her way back to the Shire she found a Child, one that would become hers in all but blood. Bilbo knew that his brother liked adventures, much like his mother had, and he spent much of the year going on adventures, he never expected that his mother had found him on one of hers


**BECAUSE I AM CRAZY AND CAN'T LET GO LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, I HAVE AGAIN ADOPTED ONE OF MY OWN STORIES(PROMPTS).**

7.) Harry Potter/Hobbit Crossover Children, even among the Fertile Hobbits are precious. Belladonna was on an Adventure, (Sans(without) Gandalf) when she crossed over the Misty Mountains on her way home to the Shire. She found a Hobbitling, seventeen by the Child's count. Even though she had yet to have children she knew that she couldn't leave this child, especially not here. So she took the child's hand and took him home with her, she ignored the rumors of an Elven Father, some even hissed about a Dwarven Father. It took her and Bungo two years to even get the child to write his name down for them, his hands always moving in a language of signs that even the Dwarves could not understand, though they had taken pity and Taught him their signs. The Child, Harry rarely used them. And Then Bungo and Her welcomed their own little Miracle, Bilbo Baggins. Harry pulled away for a while, until he realized that Belladonna still wasn't letting him go, and she found him signing silently to Bilbo when they were together, and sometimes she found him asleep in Bilbo's room, his fingers resting on the Babe's back as they slept, body positioned protectively around the other child.

Harry didn't understand why he had been thrown into this world, and he didn't understand why the Lady Yavanna had changed him into one of her creatures, though she hadn't managed a complete change, his feet were much smaller than her Children's. She and her Husband Mahal had each given him gifts, Mahal the knowledge of his Language which Harry had refused to use and Yavanna the gift of a Green thumb as he had once heard it, and a Family. Harry had only wished that being thrown into the Veil would give him his end not that he would be whisked away to a new world. When the Lady Belladonna had brought a new life into the world Harry had been prepared to leave at their request, only it had never come and Lady Belladonna had called him Bilbo's brother. Harry made himself a promise, a promise that he would protect Bilbo, with everything he had, He would not lose Bilbo, not like he had lost Teddy, he wouldn't let the Monsters take Bilbo away from him like they had taken Teddy.

(Yes I killed Teddy, Yes you can kill me, if you can find me.)

_v(Added for me)v_^(Original Prompt)^

**ALL STORIES TOLD IN THIS WEAVING ARE MADE UP BY ME/ I HAVE NOT READ THE SIMMILARIAN**

+Magic and Memories(Used for hobbitling entertainment) +Avoids Gandalf (Magic is not like Gandalf's /Can do large scale, chooses not to)

+Bilbo= 'Bo(Sign=Bow)

+Bilbo doesn't know that Harry is adopted.

+Language, Lifespan, Feet(Dwarrows)

+Ears, Green Thumb, Family (Hobbits)

+Harry is Ten and Seven when he arrives in Middle-Earth

+Harry is Twenty and One when Bilbo is born. +Because certain things would not have signs considering the different worlds certain words are spelled out in signs, like the Dwarrow's names, though they get nicknames.

+Hobbits of all sexes can have babies, as long as they love the person they are with, if they don't then no babies, which means Arranged Marriages do not happen(SO Mpreg Happens.). Don't ask how two female Hobbits do it, I have no Idea, it just happens, Best not to ask really.

+I'm sorry, I just realized that there are parts where Harry Channels Voldemort, I can't change it because it seems right(Even if it is soo Wrong), though if it makes you feel better it is in protection of his Family.(I don't know if this helps.)

+Dwalin's eyes are blue because of Reasons(Are you even still reading these things?)

+Plot Blindsided Me.

VALAR

Yavanna=Green Mother/Green Lady

Mahal=Stone Father/Stone King

lluvatar=Song Giver

Manwe(King of the valar)

Melko(Most Powerful)

Ulmo(King of the sea)

Orome(Great rider)

Mandos(judge of the dead)

Lorien(Path of dreams)

Tulkas(Champion )

Varda(Queen of stars(Manwe)

Nienna(Lady of mercy )

Este(Healing (Irmo(Lorien)

Vaire (weaver(Mandos)

Vana(Ever young (Orome)

Nessa(Dancer(Tulkas)

DWARROWS

Fili=Sword

Kili=Arrow

Dwalin=Axe

Thorin=OakTree

Ori=Scribe

Gloin=FireBeard

Nori=Thief

Dori=TeaKeeper

Bofur=Joy

Bombur=Feast

Bifur=Wolf

Oin=Potions

Balin=WiseMan

ELVES

Elrond=Healer

Thranduil=Moose King(Mostly just Moose)

Legolas=Woodland Prince

Taurial

Arwen=Evening Star

ISTARI

Gandalf=Grey One

Saurmon=Betrayer

Suron=Dark One

Radagast=Mushrooms

Smaug=Dragon

Beorn=Bear

Bard=

Gollum/Smeagal=TwoFace

*Signing(Goblins of Wizarding World)*

~Thoughts~

"*Talking And Signing*"

#Khuzdul#

Iglishmesh

"*(W-o-r-d-s t-h-a-t d-o-n-'t h-a-v-e s-i-g-n-s/ Sign used instead, like Bilbo's nickname.)*"

Pairings

Bofur/Nori(Implied)

Gimli/Legolas(Mentioned/Implied)

Kili/Ori/Fili(Implied)

Thorin/Bilbo

Harry/Dwalin

Mahal/Yavanna

Bungo/Belladonna

Primula/Drogo(Mentioned/Implied)

* * *

Harry woke to darkness, at first he thought that he was finally dead until a soft blueish glow filled the room he was in. Harry sat up slowly wishing that he had his wand or the sword that the goblins had lent him to use during the War but neither weapon was where it was meant to be. It took Harry a moment to understand why the weapons were gone, and he bit his lip to keep the sob in his throat.

They had killed Teddy because he Might be a werewolf, not that he was but that he might be. Hermione and Ron had snuck the Aurors in and they had killed Teddy, Harry himself had killed ten of them before Hermione had bound his magic and even then he had taken down a few more before they had magicked ropes on him, they had made him watch them kill Teddy, they had let him scream until his voice gave out. They had said it was for the best and Ginny had smiled and told him that they could have better babies, ones that wouldn't be cursed with Lycanthropy. Harry had nearly strangled her with the rope that dangled between his tied hands.

It had been then that they decided he was too dangerous to keep alive, and they couldn't actually kill him, he was too popular, so they dragged him to the veil and they asked him if he had any last words, Harry had thought for a moment and then said nothing, these ~People~ deserved nothing more from him, He had turned his back to them and thrown himself into the veil, a smirk on his lips as several hands attempted to stop him for one reason or another.

He had hoped that he would finally be allowed to rest, to beg Remus' forgiveness for not protecting Teddy, thank Snape for everything he did to protect him, meet his parents finally. But when did Harry ever get what he wanted.

The woman that entered the room made Harry tense, even though he could tell she meant him no harm.

"You have awoken." She said softly, smiling at him.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked.

"Because this is where you are."

Harry scowled, "And you are?"

"My name is Yavanna, my husband should be here soon to explain." The Lady said as she pressed he hand to Harry's head, "You haven't a fever but I would keep you abed awhile longer."

Harry shrugged off her touch, "You are not human." He stated as he took in her light green medieval style dress and her large feet that swung bare over the edge of the bed, but for the thick hair that cover the tops of her feet.

"No, I am a Hobbit, and my husband a Dwarf."

"This is another world." Harry stated again.

"Yes, well it is more a between world."

"Why am I here?" Harry asked again.

"We need your help." A deep voice said as a thick bearded Dwarf entered.

"Have I not done enough? Lost enough?" Harry snarled at the others, "Can I not die in peace?"

Yavanna let her tears overflow down her cheeks, "It was not our decision to bring you here, but we are to be your mentors."

Harry frowned.

"You will receive knowledge and weaponry, as well as a new form." The Dwarf said.

"And there will be someone waiting to find you." Yavanna whispered, "A mother, a father, a brother, and a Husband, children."

Harry flinched at her softly spoken words.

"I had a child." Harry whispered, "They killed him. They took him."

"I know." Yavanna murmured.

Harry sighed, "Will I be able to choose my new form?" If he had no choice he might as well make the most of it.

"Some aspects of it." The Dwarf said.

"Let's get started." Harry said.

"But there are lessons we must teach you." Yavanna said.

"After I get my form, that way I can begin getting used to it." Harry explained.

Yavanna nodded.

"Your choices will be between our two Races, Hobbits and Dwarrows, you can choose one or the other or something between." The Dwarf explained.

"Hobbit, with smaller feet, though." Harry said without hesitation.

Yavanna smiled, "A Dwobbit, very fitting for a child of ours."

"I will help you learn Dwarrow traditions-" The Dwarf began.

"And I will help you with the Hobbit ones." Yavanna finished.

"Alright let's get going." Harry said, clasping his hands together.

* * *

Harry worked quietly next to Mahal as the Dwarf guided him in the making of his weapon, until he reached thirty-three in his new world this dagger would be his only weapon. The blade was Mithril, and the hilt dragon tooth, carved with Dwarrow runes for protection and luck.

"Very good, Harry." Mahal praised softly, like his wife he had grown to love this child like he had been born of himself and his wife.

"Thanks, Stone Father." Harry said as he cooled the blade, looking at his name carved in Parseltongue.

"The Green Mother awaits you for you growing lesson." Mahal told him.

"Aye, I will return in an hour for the last of our language lessons." Harry nodded.

"You still will not use either of them?" Mahal asked.

Harry shook his head, "How would I explain it? And since it will be the only language I know I won't speak at all, seeing as Green Mother plans a Hobbit to find me."

Mahal nodded, "You know how to blend well, you should not have had to."

"Yes, but some things are beyond our control, at the very least I am glad that I will have my magic still." Harry told the Dwarf.

"To Mother with you child." Mahal shooed Harry off.

Harry laughed lightly as he ran to the Green Mother, even when he gained a new family in Middle-Earth these two people would be his parents, his Green Mother and Stone Father.

* * *

Harry again woke in darkness, only this time there came no blue glow, rather a red one from next to him. Harry started and stumbled, he should have realized that while in the Halls of Waiting and the Green Fields that he was an adult Dwobbit, now he was the size that tween Hobbits were, tiny.

Whatever was glowing next to him was not friendly and Harry was glad that the Beast of Darkness and Death was asleep when he woke, he did not wish to begin in this world by fighting for his life. Harry stood and scowled up at the rock ceiling, Mahal had taken his boots and they had shrunk the clothing he had first arrived in, shredded and torn as it was.

Harry stopped glaring and began to search for an exit, keeping as silent as he could to avoid waking the Beast of Darkness and Death, his dagger in hand, just in case.

Harry pushed hard on the stone door, and finally managed to open it and was very pleased to see the sun as he slipped out of the door, allowing it to slam closed once he was clear of it. His tiny feet rested solidly on the ledge that had been under the door for only a moment before it gave out and Harry went sliding down the mountain.

When Harry stopped rolling he sat up and fell when he tried to stand up. He bit his lip as he forced himself to remain standing and let the tears fall when he made himself walk, someone was waiting to find him, so he had to find them.

Harry wasn't aware of how long he had been walking when he heard the scream. He looked up from the ground he had been looking at and searched for the source, finding it quickly, or her if one would prefer. Without thinking Harry ran forward and slid his dagger into the Monster's ankle and when it stumbled to the ground he cut its throat, after that he and the Lady were working together to get rid of the rest of the Monsters that had ambushed her.

When it was over the Lady walked over to him and knelt before him.

"Hello, sweetling." She smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkling from the rush of winning.

Harry let himself open and close his free hand in a shy wave.

"My name is Belladonna, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

Harry looked at her and sniffled.

"Oh, okay." The Lady lifted him up, "I can't just leave you here, so you will be coming home with me, Bungo will just have to deal."

The Lady continued talking but Harry couldn't focus on her words, not that he could understand anything she was saying anyway, and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke when a wet cloth was placed on his fore head, he blinked slowly at the pointy-eared, black-haired tall person that was wetting his forehead. ~An Elf~ His brain said but it was fuzzy as he watched the mouth move but heard nothing.

Harry sat up quickly, pushing that nauseous feeling down for a moment, was he deaf? Then the door slammed open and the Lady Hobbit was there, Harry relaxed because he could hear her nonsense words, then he threw up on the Elf's robes because he had relaxed. Not realizing that he had begun cry after he had vomited, like a child does when they don't know how to tell their parents what is wrong.

The Lady Hobbit made an apologetic sounding sentence to the Elf as she lifted Harry into her lap as he sobbed, holding tight to her clothing.

The words passed between them as the Lady rubbed his back and the Elf petted his hair, soon Harry was sleeping again.

* * *

Harry smirked as he watched Lord Elrond's twins get yelled at for a prank that they hadn't done. The person yelling had a coat of blue paint over his clothes and hair.

"And what are you doing out of bed, young sir?" One of the Elves that helped Elrond tend him asked as he lifted Harry up and began to carry him back to bed.

*I'm bored.* Harry signed, his hands moving in the language that the Goblin's of his old world had taught him, because he couldn't wrap his tongue around their spoken language, not that anyone could understand him when he signed.

"Looking for Lady Bella, no doubt, she's with Lord Elrond, getting ready to take you home in two days, you are well enough now."

Harry scowled at nothing, even as he relaxed in the Elf's hold, he may have learned to understand Sandrin, Quenya, Hobbitish, and Westron in the last three weeks but none of them had learned to understand even one of his signs.

The Elf tucked him into his bed and left him to read one of the children's books that Lady Bell had left for him.

Harry let himself fall asleep after telling Green Mother and Stone Father about his day, eyes closed and body still as he Prayed to the two Valar.

* * *

Harry held tightly to Lady Bell's hand as they walked up the path to Bag-End, every Hobbit they passed whispering to one another about where Lady Bell had gotten a child of his age and why he was wearing boots and Elvish clothing. Harry wanted to scowl at them but Lady Bell had told him not to, and he would listen to Lady Bell no matter what, unless she was in danger. He wouldn't let himself be twice-orphaned, not if he could stop it.

Lady Bell smiled softly at him as she lifted him up and walked in through the round green door of the Hobbit Hole.

"Bungo, I'm back." Lady Bell said as she shut the door, "I have someone for you to meet."

"Oh? Another Wizard?" The male Hobbit asked as he came through one of the empty round doorways.

"No, a Hobbitling, our Hobbitling." Lady Bell said, letting Harry slip from her hip to the floor.

"Ours?" Bungo looked at Harry who was trying to hid behind Lady Bell's leg.

"Well," Bungo knelt down, "Hello, little one, I'm Bungo."

Harry hesitated but gave him the same wave he had given Lady Bell in the mountains.

"You'll explain later, I hope?" Bungo asked Lady Bell as he stood.

Lady Bell nodded.

"Very well, why don't we feed the newest member of the Baggins Family."

Harry perked up at the mention of food.

Lady Bell smiled, "Definitely a Hobbit."

* * *

Harry listened nervously as Lady Bell screamed and screamed, he understood what was going on but no matter how much Master Bungo insisted he couldn't leave, not when she was hurting, he couldn't help her pain but he could wait for it to be over. He wanted to at least see her again before he was asked to leave. Why would she need him when she was having her own baby?

* * *

Bilbo cooed as Harry let the blue and green butterflies that he had made with magic fly in front of his face. Lady Bell had told him to watch his brother while she and Bungo went to market, and he would, because he wouldn't-couldn't fail Lady Bell like he had Remus. He wouldn't let the Monsters take his brother away like they had taken Teddy.

"Harry, Sweetling we're back." Lady Bell called.

Harry let the butterflies fade before she entered the nursery making Bilbo start fussing.

"Has he been doing that the entire time?" Lady Bell asked as she lifted Bilbo up.

Harry shook his head and made the Dwarvish sign for sleeping. After two years of teaching him how to write he had been able to tell Lady Bell and Master Bungo what his name was and they had begged a few Dwarves to teach him some form of their Signing, Harry rarely used it except for when he really needed, and even then it was one word answers if he could get away with it. When he wasn't using Dwarrow signs he used his signs, the ones he had been taught by the Goblins of his old world, his 'Bo would grow up knowing them and then he could teach Lady Bell and Master Bungo.

* * *

"*Mom, Da.*" Bilbo yelled and signed as Belladonna brushed through his hair, the way Harry signed when he had first come to them.

"Yes, Bilbo, dear?" Belladonna asked as she looked at the bouncing child.

"*Brother went to Bree(B-r-e-e) on a dare.*" The child said and signed.

"What?" Bungo asked.

Bilbo nodded, "*He said he would be back in two days.*" The Faunt signed as he spoke, as he always did, too used to seeing Harry sign and too used to signing to his elder brother to stop even when he wasn't present.

"He better be." Belladonna growled. "That child should have at least told us before he left, what if he doesn't have enough food to make it there?"

Bungo shrugged as he lifted Bilbo onto his lap, "Well, at least we know that he has your Tookishness."

"When did he leave, Bilbo?" Belladonna asked.

"*Last night, when we were sent to bed.*"

"Alright." Belladonna sighed. "Gandalf should be here soon, would you like to help me with tea?"

"*Yes, please.*" Bilbo shouted and signed, jumping off of Bungo's lap and running to the kitchen.

* * *

Harry stood with his hand in Bilbo's as the other Hobbits buried Lady Bell, she had lasted far longer than Harry had thought she would, after Master Bungo's death Harry had thought she would fade after two days, but she had held on for three years to the day, she had told him that she was trying to make it to Harry's Thirty and Three birthday, she would have, if she had managed one year more.

Bilbo was only Ten and Two and Harry couldn't leave him to the mercy of their Families, so he would stay in the Shire, for at least until Bilbo was Thirty and Three.

*Brother?* Bilbo signed *Why did she have to go?*

*It was her time, past her time, she was trying to wait.* Harry signed back.

*Why?* Bilbo sniffled.

*I don't know, 'Bo(Bow), I don't know.*

Harry lifted the child and hugged him tightly, turning and walking back to Bag-End, the older Hobbits would insist that they be taken in but Lady Bell's Will stated that Bilbo was to be in Harry's custody and that even if Harry were two years from Thirty and Three he was to be Master of Bag-End. Harry would stay, for Bilbo, because he was his brother and right now he needed Harry. But eventually Harry would need Out again, he could only hope that he made it until Bilbo's Thirty and Three birthday before he felt another urge to leave.

* * *

Harry hummed softly as he walked down the road to Bag-End, it was time for his yearly return to the Shire, it was one of the only ways to get Bilbo to let him leave after Lady Bell's death.

Harry opened the round green door quietly, frowning softly at the Dwarven Rune that was burned into the paint.

"And when did your Mother's doilies become so important to you?" An older voice snapped.

Harry let the door slam as he closed it.

"*Brother.*" Bilbo shouted as he threw himself at Harry.

Harry looked over Bilbo's shoulder at the group that was watching him, the one with an Axe in his head asking who he was and why was he here. Harry patted Bilbo's head and pushed him away lightly.

"*I wasn't expecting you back for a few days, you said in your last letter you were in Gondor(G-o-n-d-o-r), how did it go?*" Bilbo asked quickly.

Harry smiled softly at his little brother, *I have presents.*

"*You really don't need to...*"

Harry lifted the Mithral crown from his bag and held it out to Bilbo, *I finished in Gondor(G-o-n-d-o-r) Months ago, and stopped around to make this for you, I heard you might need it.* Harry signed when Bilbo took the crown.

"Why would I need a crown?" Bilbo asked as he turned the Mithral crown around in his hands, making notes to himself to ask Harry what the Runes he had carved into the sides meant.

Harry shrugged, *I'm going to put my things away, see you in a bit.*

"Yeah, Harry, I'll introduce you to everyone when you come back."

Harry came back a moment later.

"And who is this Bilbo?" The tall person asked as he stared at Harry.

"*This is my brother Harry(Brother), I thought you had met him?*" Bilbo said.

"Afraid not."

"*That's right Harry(Brother) always left when you were nearby.*" Bilbo turned to Harry, "*Harry this is Gandalf (GreyOne), Mother's wizard friend.*"

*Not Wizard, I-S-T-A-R-I.* Harry signed, *There is a difference.*

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"*Then we have, the Dwarves.*" Bilbo let his hand expand to envelope all of them.

Harry snickered. *Dwarrows, 'Bo(Bow).*

*Right, I haven't quite figured out all of them.* Bilbo signed.

*Don't blame you, but those three,* Harry motioned to three of the Dwarrows, *are next in line for the throne of Erebor.(E-r-e-b-o-r)*

*How do you know?*

Harry smirked, *I look enough like a Dwarfling to pass into conversations that Dwarrows would rather never reach other Race Ears.*

"You were eavesdropping." Bilbo accused.

*I was merely in an advantageous listening position.* Harry countered.

Bilbo let out a small laugh and shook his head at Harry's response.

*So tell me why you have a group of Dwarrows in Bag-End.* Harry demanded.

"They want me to go on an adventure." Bilbo admitted quietly, not aware that the others were listening in.

*Nothing wrong with adventuring.* Harry returned.

"Maybe not for you, I'm a Hobbit, we don't go on adventures!" Bilbo snapped.

Harry jerked back as though he had been slapped, *Your Mother went on more adventures than you lived years before she died.*

*So what?* Bilbo signed.

*Do you ever wonder if she had lived if she would have taken you on one, over the Misty Mountains to see the Lonely Mountain as the Dwarrows restored their homeland? She told me about how she would walk you through the markets of Dale(D-a-l-e), filled with Dwarrows, Elves, and Men. She told me that Erebor(E-r-e-b-o-r) boasted not only much gold but libraries that made Healer jealous. Do you honestly think she would want you to live your life here, never knowing what lay beyond the Shire(S-h-i-r-e)?*

"*It doesn't matter what she wanted, she's gone.*"

Harry looked at Bilbo's angry face, it was the same face the child had worn when Harry had told him that he was leaving the Shire, the same face he wore when Harry had refused to dance with some Hobbit Lass from the MayPole, the same face that he had worn when he had stopped being sad that Lady Bell was gone and started being mad that she had left them.

*She used to hope that Erebor(E-r-e-b-o-r) would come back during her life, but in life we don't always get what we want, if we did, then there are many things that I never would have done.* Harry signed, if everyone got what they wanted then Harry would be dead ten times over, Bilbo would have been Thirty and Three when Lady Bell had died if she had died at all and Master Bungo would still be in the back garden.

"*Like what?*" Bilbo asked.

*Well, I never would have vomited on Healer.* Harry signed.

"*You didn't!*" Bilbo gasped.

Harry nodded. *Didn't mean to, of course, but I did.*

*I'll think about it, and if I do you're coming with me.*

Harry smiled, *There is nowhere else I'd rather be.*

"Good." Bilbo turned to the leader of the group, most of whom were staring at the two siblings as though they had never seen them. "If, by chance I go on this adventure with you, Harry is going too."

"And if I say no?" The Dwarf asked.

Bilbo smiled sweetly, "Then you'd better find another Burglar."

Bilbo turned back to Harry, *They may have left something to eat in the pantry.*

*Ate before I came, I'm going to retire to bed, I'll see you in the morning.* Harry signed.

"Good-night, Brother." Bilbo wished.

Harry smiled as he walked into his room. ~This what you had in mind Stone Father?~ Harry thought to the ceiling.

Harry shook his head and updated Green Mother and Stone Father as the Dwarrows sang their song of loss before letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Harry snapped awake as he heard his door open, he kept his eyes closed as someone entered his room. His hand curled around his Mithral Blade waiting.

"Come on, Kili, he's sleeping,"

"I know, Fili, but this bucket is heavy."

"Here."

Harry assumed that the two were helping each other carry the bucket.

Harry cracked an eye open and shook his head as he stood, the two Dwarflings had their back to him as they carried the bucket to the bed that Harry rarely used, light streamed in from the door that they had left open. Harry smirked and walked silently to the door, making sure his shadow was never seen and shut the door with a bang.

The two boys jumped and shrieked, water from the bucket spilling on the hardwood floor as the bucket dropped to the floor with a clatter. A flick of Harry's wrist had the cloth that covered the Glowrocks falling to the floor, the Glowrocks cast an eerie green glow over the room. Harry let a grin curl on his lips, he must look demonish because the two children were huddling together, Harry lifted his blade and made the light glint off of it.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the door, the two dashed out of his room as soon as it was wide enough for the both of them to retreat.

Harry shook his head and took his time getting dressed.

* * *

Harry let himself bounce on Bilbo's bed to wake the younger Hobbit.

"Go'way, "Ry, 'm sleepin'." Bilbo batted at Harry, making Harry laugh as he continued to bounce on the bed.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." Bilbo sat up and yawned, stretching his arms up as he sat up, blinking at Harry sleepily as the elder bounced on his bed, "Sometimes I wonder just which one of us is older."

Harry grinned and jumped off of the bed as a shout rang throughout Bag-End "BURGLAR!"

Bilbo jumped and pulled his sheets up as his bedroom door slammed open to reveal the leader of the company.

"Yes, Mister Oakenshield?" Bilbo asked politely.

"You threatened my nephews?!" The other yelled.

"I haven't seen them this morning..." Bilbo turned to a snickering Harry, "Did you threaten them?"

*Not my fault they entered my room to wake me up this morning.* Harry signed.

Bilbo sighed, "Harry frightened them this morning when they tried to prank him earlier, Harry tends to sleep lightly, plus he just got back from who knows where."

"Does he not speak for himself?" Oakenshield asked.

"I've never heard him do so." Bilbo shrugged. "Can you leave so I can get dressed?"

Oakenshield sputtered and left quickly.

Harry giggled as he looked at a blushing Bilbo *You like him, don't you?*

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Bilbo snapped at Harry as he rolled himself out of his bed. "And I do not!"

Harry gave Bilbo a disbelieving look.

*Okay, so he is handsome, I'll admit, his attitude, however leaves much to be desired.*

*Admitting you have a problem is the first step.* Harry signed.

*I don't have a problem, he's the one that has a dragon sized one.* Bilbo chided Harry as he looked up from his packing. *is there anything I'm forgetting?* He asked.

Harry smirked and left through Bilbo's window.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" Bilbo yelled after him.

* * *

Harry whistled shrilly after he entered the forest proper. A soft whickering came from his left and he went towards it, smiling at the pony when she looked up as he approached her.

*Hello, Flower.* Harry signed.

The pony neighed and nudged Harry's chest.

*You want to go on an adventure?*

The pony's head went up and down as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

*To Erebor(E-r-e-b-o-r), Flower, it's passed the Meeting Place and through the Darkened Woods. Do you still want to go?* Harry asked.

The pony hesitated before nudging him forward.

*Okay, okay, but if for any reason you don't like it you can run, we'll meet up at one of the Safe Places.* Harry explained and climbed up onto the pony.

* * *

"I was wondering where you went." Bilbo acknowledged Harry as he joined the Company. "Hello, Flower."

Harry smiled and let Flower fall into step with Bilbo's pony.

*What were you doing?* Bilbo asked.

*Getting ready to go on another adventure.* Harry smiled, *Do you think we'll be going through Healer's?*

*With the way Oak Tree is acting that's a solid no.* Bilbo signed back.

*Do we have names for everyone?* Harry asked.

*Not really, just a few, F-i-l-i is Sword, K-i-l-i is Arrow, D-w-a-l-i-n is Axe and O-r-i is Scribe, I haven't been able to name the others yet.* Bilbo explained, spelling out the names because they didn't have signs for them. *Can I ask something?*

Harry nodded.

*Why did you first leave the Shire(S-h-i-r-e)?* Bilbo asked.

Harry hesitated as Bilbo watched him. *I just needed Out, and I had to get Out, so I left.*

*How old were you when you first left?*

*You weren't born yet, and I didn't go far.*

Bilbo nodded.

They rode without talking until camp was made.

* * *

Harry walked away from the group a little after camp was made, the Dwarrows thought that he was going to relieve himself but really he just wanted a bit of quiet. How long had it been since he traveled with someone, before Bilbo had been born, when Mother had taken him to Healer when the Bind on his Magic started breaking and he hadn't been able to breath right for an hour straight.

Other people were too loud or he was too used to silence.

Harry's fingers curled around his blade as he tensed when he hear the footsteps of the Dwarf.

#What are you doing out here alone?# The person knelt next to him.

Harry glanced at the Dwarf with an axe in his head and shrugged.

Too loud. Harry signed.

The Dwarf's jaw dropped in shock for a moment, #You understand me?#

Harry nodded, I know almost every language in Middle-Earth.

#How?#

Harry smiled, The Stone Father is married to the Green Mother, you and I are cousins in Race, if not brothers.

"Bifur, there you are, and you found our wayward Burglar." Bofur's cheer enveloped them.

Don't tell. Harry signed quickly.

Won't.

Harry smiled, *Best get back, Wolf.* Harry began tugging the axed Dwarf over to Bofur.

* * *

Harry frowned when Fili came back from watching the ponies without Bilbo and Kili.

*Where is my Brother?* Harry asked, though he doubted that any of the others could understand him.

"Fili?" Thorin asked as the blond child doubled over to catch his breath.

Harry stilled as he listened, not to the babble the child was saying but to the woods, absolutely nothing, except for the nervous whickering of the Ponies, that usually meant one thing, something bad.

"Trolls, Uncle, and we sent Bilbo to get the ponies back."

Harry really wanted to glare at the young Dwarf but decided to forgo that in favor of rescuing his Brother. Harry followed after the Dwarves only pausing seconds away while they were caught and put into sacks.

~Any Ideas Stone Father?~ Harry thought as he looked to the dark sky, ~Thought not.~

Harry walked calmly into the clearing.

"Lookit 'ere, Bert, we gots another one." One of the trolls said delightedly reaching for Harry.

Harry let his eyes drift closed as he spun out of reach his Dagger slicing first the wrist of the hand and then into the ankle of the troll sending it down to the ground with a screech, Harry ducked the grasp of one of the other trolls as he aimed his Dagger at the third troll and landed his Dagger in the troll's neck, killing it. Harry then pulled a knife from his belt and let one of the remaining trolls catch him in his hand, once in hand Harry waited for the troll to try and eat him, which is when he slammed his knife into the troll's eye making sure he hit brains.

When the troll fell Harry let his hand curl around one of the weapons he had landed on and when he heard the final troll approach him he ducked between the troll's legs and slammed the Axe into the troll's back, severing it's spine. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked down at the troll he had crippled, he blinked once before he used the axe to finish the troll.

Harry let the head of the axe rest on the ground as he surveyed the carnage that he had caused, the death that he had dealt.

"Harry, do you think you could untie us?" Bilbo called.

Harry glanced at Bilbo, blinking slowly, before he collected his blades, cutting the sacks that held the Company, letting them free their roasting brethren. Harry sat on the ground and looked at the bodies, for a moment he was eleven years old and there was a troll in the dungeon.

"Harry?" Bilbo's voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at Bilbo, *I killed them.* Harry signed.

"You saved our lives." Bilbo said softly.

*That gives me the right to take their life?*

"I suppose not." Bilbo murmured.

Harry pulled Bilbo into a tight hug, *I'm glad you are safe.* He signed into Bilbo's back.

"Harry, are you sure you are alright?"

Harry smiled softly as he let Bilbo pull away.

*This is not the first time I have killed a troll.*

"Dawn take you all!" Gandalf's voice broke the sudden silence as the stone across from them broke in half letting the sun stream through the crack.

Harry couldn't help it as he started laughing.

"A little late, Wizard!" Thorin shouted.

Gandalf frowned as he watched the others glare at him slightly while they walked around three dead trolls.

* * *

After Harry's slightly hysterical laughter died away Bilbo and the Dwarves wandered over to the cave that the trolls had been using for a hideout. Harry whistled loudly and smiled softly when Flower came out from where she had gone to hide.

*Hello, Flower.* Harry signed, *Did the trolls scare you?*

The pony whickered softly as she nudged his chest.

"That was awesome, you know that right?" Kili asked as he came up from behind Harry.

Harry frowned slightly, *There is nothing awesome about taking a life, good or bad.*

Kili frowned and opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted.

"He says 'there is nothing awesome about taking a life.'" Bilbo translated.

"But he had his eyes closed too."

Bilbo nodded, "Harry doesn't like to watch death, even when we used to hunt he would close his eyes, never missed a mark though."

*I have seen too much death, especially at my doing.* Harry signed.

* * *

"He offers you food, Master Dwarf." Gandalf said.

"Lead on then."

Harry rolled his eyes, *Hello, Healer.* It may have taken a few years but Elrond had a slight understanding of his normal signs.

"Ah, the elder Master Baggins, I was wondering when you would be back." Elrond said happily, moving to embrace Harry.

*Been awhile.*

"Indeed, I think it was Bilbo's Forty and Sixth, you were looking for a book."

Harry grinned as he walked next to the Elf, *Thought it was that time I managed to get Arwen's (Evening Star's) hair to be as white as the snow that fell, and blamed it on Legolas (Woodland Prince).*

"Ah, yes, she still has yet to forgive him that, I had to send him home, for his own safety." Elrond gave Harry a look of disapproval.

Harry smirked unabashedly, *Not my fault that he was in the wrong place at the right time.*

"All the same, please refrain from your usual behavior while you are here this time."

*Maybe.* Harry winked.

"Maybe." Elrond repeated letting a slip of a smile flit to his lips, "Your usual rooms are the same as always, only a bit dusty."

*Alright, I'll sneak supplies before we leave.*

"As you always do."

Harry smirked.

* * *

"I forgot that Mother used to come here when she was on Adventures." Bilbo said quietly as the Dwarrows ate.

Harry nodded.

"You do the same?"

*Yes.* Harry replied.

"Enough that he knows your signs."

Harry nodded again.

"Right."

* * *

Harry closed his eyes tightly as they tumbled down the trap door. He remembered falling and the thud of his body hitting the ground at the bottom of the Mountain, he could recall the stench of the Monsters that had tried to eat the woman who would become his Mother, if only ever in his thoughts. He could still hear the scream that called his attention to her.

Harry glanced away from the others to try and find Bilbo, he couldn't see him, couldn't see his little brother, where was Bilbo?! No, No, No! No! He can't have lost him, not like Teddy, can't let the Monsters have him.

Harry didn't realize he had let out a piercing scream that forced several Goblin Monsters to cover their ears as he fought against their hold, managing to kill a few of them before they immobilized him again.

Harry didn't even really realize that he was following the others as they fought their way out, all he could think about was how he had failed twice, first with Teddy and now with Bilbo, he didn't even deserve the right to beg forgiveness for failing to protect his two children.

Harry's knees gave out once the Company had stopped running, tears streaking down his face as he sobbed silently, he was rubbing his chest over his heart and gasping as he tried to breath.

"Harry?" One of the others asked kneeling down next to him.

Harry hiccupped, "'Bo?" Harry looked at the person before him, pulling the Hobbit down into a very tight hug, "Don't ever do that to me again, ever."

Harry looked at his little brother and let him help him up, later Bilbo would comment on Harry actually talking but now was not the time.

* * *

"I didn't know you /could/ talk." Bilbo said softly as they sat at the bottom of the Carrock.

Harry nodded, "I never needed to."

Harry's voice was rough from disuse and reminded Bilbo of the Dwarrow's deep rumbling voices.

"I think we could use a story, what do you think, Harry?" Bilbo asked looking up at the older Dwobbit.

Harry smiled, "Like what?"

"Tell about the Green Lady." Bilbo insisted.

"Back when the world was new, very few beings lived on Middle-Earth, The Green Mother allowed nature to bloom in full everyday, wherever she walked she would leave a trail of flowers. But she was alone, and she was sad, for all the beautiful flowers in the world could not give sound to break the silence that pervaded her world." Harry began, seeing the Dwarrows move closer to listen, "So, she decided to walk to the edge of the world in hopes to find another being that would break her silence. This is where the Tooks get their adventurous streak, for they are closer to the Green Mother than most of the other Hobbits, if they listen closely enough they can head her callings, like Lady Bell did."

Bilbo's face scrunched up in confusion, "What did the Green Lady want Mother to do?"

Harry smiled secretly, "The Green Mother walked and walked, over the Grasslands of Gondor and through the pass of Rivendell, into the Forests of the Green wood, a trail of blooms in her wake and still she found no one. Finally in her exhaustion she fell to her knees in the center of a depression in the land and began to cry her loneliness, wishing the tears to bring her someone, anyone. For days and days she cried, she cried herself a lake which began to lead into a river, she cried until her tears ran out and she could cry no more, and when she could cry no more she lay herself on a plank of wood that floated in her tears and slept."

"Slowly the river the Green Mother had cried brought her away from her lake as she slept, it wound and twisted like a snake and the Green Mother woke only when the darkness overtook the sun. She blinked up at the sky above her only it was not sky but stone instead, and the glowlights that she had mistaken for stars were glowing gems. The river brought her at last to a patch of sunlight and she stepped from her raft, the soil beneath her feet sprouting grass and flowers as she lay herself in the light. For the first time in what seemed like forever the Green Mother smiled, for here was proof that she was not alone."

Harry glanced around the Dwarrows and to Gandalf, all of whom seemed enraptured with his tale, a tale the Green Mother had told him herself during one of their lessons.

"'So you like my gift to you?' A gruff voice broke through the silence of the Green Mother's world. She turned to the shadow that watched her and smiled, 'You made this for me?' she asked. The other nodded, 'I was told you were looking for a partner, as I was.' 'Yes, but we hardly know if we will be suited.' The Green Mother teased, though in her heart she already knew that there would be none other, just as the other knew. 'Then I will court you properly.' 'And what does properly entail?' The shadow stepped into the light, his thick beard covered much of his face and braids of many types were weaved throughout, beads connecting some and just dangling from others, in his hand, which he offered to the Green Mother, was a stone that glowed with a light of its own, at its center was the shape of a rose. 'What is it?' The Green Mother asked as she took the lovely blue glowing stone into her own hands."

Harry took a drink and shifted Bilbo a little more comfortably against him.

"The other smiled, 'It is a gift, should you wish you may carry it with you always or leave it here to be found, but know this, it is always to be a gift, given freely and unselfishly, should it be coveted for selfish purpose ruin will befall all who covet it.' The Green Mother smiled and let a plant grow next to her, no bloom where one might have been, she set the stone atop the stem and let vines wrap around it to hold it in place, 'A bit of you and a bit of me, let it symbolized our shared beginning and or shared future, Stone Father.' The Stone Father nodded, 'Then let us away Green Mother, this world is no longer ours, The Song Giver is calling us home for some purpose.'"

"I've never heard such a tale." Gandalf said softly in the silence that followed.

"You wouldn't." Harry acknowledged.

"Where did you hear it?" Thorin asked.

Harry smiled, "My mother told it to me."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Bilbo asked.

Harry looked at Bilbo, "It was not Lady Bell that told it to me."

Bilbo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When the time comes I will explain, now is a time for rest, sleep, Bilbo." Harry wasn't above pressing a bit of sleeping magic into the others, as well as a bit of healing magic into Thorin.

Harry watched the fire's glow wishing that it wasn't that awful red color, too much like the Creature of Darkness and Death that he had woken next to. It had been forty and three years since Harry had been found by Lady Bell, forty and three years since he had met one of the three women that he called Mother. He had rescued her from the Goblin Monsters and she had given him a home, a family. She had told him when she had first brought him home that she had planned on seeing the ruins of Erebor before she came home, but a dream had made her turn her feet towards the Shire, the dream of a Lady in Green asking her for her help, for her to give home and safety to the child she came across when she passed over the Misty Mountains, she had and she told him that she was gladder for it.

She never got to see Erebor and for that Harry was sad, he had been there before. He had wanted to see Green Mother's cave of glow gems, he had hoped to see the Gem that Mahal had gifted her, but once he had found the place that it had been he knew why Erebor had fallen, knew that the Dwarrows had coveted that which was to be given freely.

"That's an awful serious face." A voice interrupted Harry's thought. "Can ya even hear anythin' over yar thoughts?'

Harry smiled up at Dwalin as he sat next to him, "Could hear you a mile off."

"That so?"

"Aye."

"Ya an' the Burglar are close?" Dwalin asked a little awkwardly.

"Yes, we are Brothers after all." Harry answered.

"He didn't know ya could talk."

"No, he didn't," Harry glanced down at the Hobbit using his lap for a pillow, brushing a lock of hair from his face and beginning to twine it into a braid, "But then he never asked either."

"Did anyone?" Dwalin asked.

Harry turned to Dwalin, "No." Harry leaned against the rock behind him and closed his eyes.

"If yar tired, I'll take watch."

"Thank you, Dwalin, for the offer, I am fine, too used to sleeping alone when I'm Out."

"This is not yar first go about?"

"No." Harry smiled.

"'Thought Hobbits didn't adventure." Dwalin said.

"They don't." Harry acknowledged.

"Why not?"

"Well, like the Green Mother we too had our Wandering. We weren't searching for a partner like she was, we were searching for a place to call home." Harry explained.

"Where did ya start?" Dwalin asked.

"Hobbits were born under a Mountain, like Dwarrows, although some say we are descended from Men. But like our Mother we needed Sun to thrive, so we left the roots of the Mountain we were born from, at first we thought to settle nearby, but we found that while the Mountain was too deep for our liking the ground above was too open, so we began our search, we travelled over the Misty Mountains and found the gentle rolling hills of the Shire, it was here that we decided to make our home, for the hills were perfect for our liking, not deep like the Mountain and not as shallow as the open grounds next to it. Very few Hobbits get the calling to return to the place of our creation, Bilbo's Mother was one of them, Bilbo is another, although he has become too much a Baggins to hear Green Mother as clearly as his Mother did. Most don't like to remember a time when things were not predictable, they are the ones that lost too much on the Wander, parents, siblings, children, spouses, and sometimes all of them." Harry told Dwalin.

"Did ya return?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes, many times, but not at Green Mother's calling, sometimes I hear Her arguing with Stone Father, They feel like parents." Harry whispered.

"Stone Father?" Dwalin asked as Gandalf blinked awake.

"Green Mother's husband." Harry answered.

"What happened?" Gandalf interrupted whatever Dwalin was going to say.

"You lot must have been very tired." Harry answered.

Gandalf frowned, "It felt like a spell, but not any I know of."

"No, I'm sorry Gandalf, but I don't know what you are talking about, you all nodded off during my story." Harry lied.

"Did we?"

Harry nodded.

"Hmm."

* * *

Harry steered away from Beorn, not because he was afraid like Kili and Fili said, but he was reminded too much of Sirius and Remus, Shapechangers.

Harry did keep an eye on Bilbo and Thorin as a result, it seemed that whatever Thorin had thought about Bilbo during the beginning of their journey had faded when Bilbo had saved his life, although he really needed to teach Bilbo how to use that weapon of his, it was no use to anyone if he couldn't use it right.

"Harry, you've been hiding." Bilbo accused as he slipped under the bushes that Harry had been hiding under.

"Perhaps not as well as I could have, considering that you've found me." Harry returned.

"I suppose." Bilbo admitted. "Thorin's courting me."

"Is he now?" Harry asked.

"He said that as the eldest member of our family you could tell him he can't." Bilbo said as he twisted his hands together.

"I could." Harry acknowledged.

"What?!"

"But I won't, however should he hurt you in anyway, I will have his head." Harry told Bilbo seriously.

"Thank you!" Bilbo yelled hugging his brother.

"Now, where is the bead he gave you?" Harry held his hand out and Bilbo placed the bead in Harry's hand.

Harry smiled, "Good quality, he made it himself?"

"Yes." Bilbo said, "He said that you got to put it in my hair until we had a formal acceptance ceremony, which we will have after we reach Erebor."

Harry smiled, "Yes, that would be fitting."

Bilbo nodded and turned around so Harry could braid the bead into his hair.

Harry thought for a moment before he began weaving the braid that he had seen in Green Mother's hair when he had first met her.

"There." Harry said, softly as he finished, "Now off you go before the Shapechanger comes looking for you."

"What is it about Tall folk that you don't like?" Bilbo asked.

"They remind me of times less pleasant." Harry answered ~And times that I was happier~ he thought.

"Fine." Bilbo started to leave before he stopped, "Dwalin was looking for you earlier."

"Was he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, something about a story."

Harry smiled secretly. "Of course."

* * *

Harry watched the others as they walked through the Darkened Woods, he had forgotten just how bad they had become, either that or they had become worse since he had been through them, they were both rather likely.

Then Bombur fell into the river and then they ran out of food, they were tired and hungry and they were lost, even Harry couldn't figure out which way they needed to go. For Harry it was a relief to be caught by the Elves, the Dwarrows did not share his opinion.

Harry watched Dwalin pace their cell, for whatever reason, Harry and Dwalin were sharing a cell, Harry really wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth, he was however worried about Bilbo who hadn't been brought in with them, he had to hope that he was alright.

* * *

"No!" Thorin snapped as he realized that Bilbo wanted them to escape using barrels.

"Yes, Oakenshield, get in the barrel." Bilbo snapped.

"And who will seal your barrel?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to say something when Harry interrupted, "I will."

"No, you won't." Bilbo retorted.

"Yes, I will, Bilbo, I can swim, you can't, get in a barrel."

*But they will see you, I have a magic ring that makes me invisable.* Bilbo protested.

*Then let me use this ring and get in the bloody barrel.* Harry returned.

Bilbo hesitated.

*'Bo(Bow), trust me, get in the barrel.*

Bilbo nodded and handed the ring over to Harry who closed his fist around it and slid it into his pocket, there was no way Harry was wearing the Evil thing and he wasn't giving it back to Bilbo, he had lost too many friends and family to Darkness, he couldn't stand to lose more.

"Get in the barrel, Bilbo." Harry said.

Bilbo got into the barrel and Harry sealed him and the others in before he slipped into the cold water, taking a deep breath and ducking beneath the water, swimming to the door that the others would go out of.

Harry unsealed the barrels after they had all been brought to shore, dumping the barrel he had stuffed with their weapons. He stood facing Laketown as he felt the drying charm ripple over his clothing and a warming one spread warmth throughput his freezing body.

"Ya okay?" Dwalin asked as he came to stand next to Harry.

Harry glanced at him, "Fine, I just hate this town, it... I just hate it."

* * *

"Why do ya hate this town?" Dwalin asked as he sat next to Harry as he held a sick Bilbo's hand, a position that he had been in too often over the years.

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't really matter, I just don't like the feel of it, it feels... Rotten."

"Huh." Dwalin muttered.

"You don't have to understand it, Master Dwalin, sometimes our feelings for things are more true than our thoughts." Harry said with a smile, "Although you might want to tell Thorin that he should listen to his feelings and get in here, Bilbo should be waking up soon."

"Aye?"

Harry nodded, "And get him some soup and warm tea."

Dwalin nodded and left, not a minute passed before Thorin was sitting beside Bilbo's bed.

"How do you know he'll wake up soon?" Thorin asked as he took Bilbo's free hand.

"Too many years spent waiting for him to wake after something foolish. I learned to recognize his ques." Harry explained as Bilbo's eyes began to flutter.

*Brother?* Bilbo's hands signed weakly.

*Yes, I'm here.* Harry signed into Bilbo's hand.

*Tired, head hurts.*

*I know, little one, I know.*

*Food?*

Harry smiled, *Someone has gone to fetch it for you. What do you remember last?*

*The barrels.*

*Good, Thorin's here, but I would rather you not talk until your tea arrives.*

*Okay.* Bilbo signed into Harry's hand while he squeezed Thorin's.

"I just missed an entire conversation, didn't I?" Thorin asked.

Harry and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes, I don't want Bilbo talking quite yet." Harry explained.

"Fine." Thorin pouted.

*Tell him not to pout, it's too cute.*

Harry snorted, which made Thorin look at him curiously.

"He says not to pout, you look cute."

Thorin opened his mouth to protest but snapped it closed as Oin and Bombur entered the room, the latter with a tray of food.

"I'll leave you four alone, after you eat, Bilbo, I want you asleep by the Hour past." Harry said as he left the Dwarrows to fuss over their Burglar.

* * *

Harry looked at the Lonely Mountain, beyond the ruin that Smaug had made of the lands between, and of Dale. He wondered if there were any tales that told of the Hobbits' birth in their library, or even books by Hobbits hidden among the tales by Elves, he had never dared to enter the Mountain proper, too wary of disturbing the Dragon that rested among the piles of gold, surrounded by the dead of ages passed.

Did Hobbits even know that this was the place of their birth? Did they know that once, a long time before, they had lived side by side the Dwarrows of Erebor? Harry sincerely doubted it.

~Do you think the homes that the Dwarrows built them are still there?~ Harry asked his silent mentors. ~I suppose that I can find out.~

* * *

"Harry, just give me the ring so that I can do as I was contracted to do." Bilbo snapped.

"Bilbo..."

"No, I'm doing this, I have to."

"You have to do nothing!" Harry snapped, glancing back at where the Dwarrows stood watching them, but unable to hear them.

"Why do you not want to give it back?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"I have seen and felt much evil in this world, but none like the Ring that you found under the Misty Mountains." Harry told him just as quiet.

"Okay," Bilbo said, "Okay, but how do I avoid becoming a crisp without it?"

Harry hesitated, then untied the cloak he always wore, even during summertime in the Shire. Harry let it hang in his hands for a moment before he placed it on Bilbo's shoulders, to where Bilbo would say it was inside out, if he were asked. Harry pulled the hood that Bilbo had never noticed over his head and across his face, tying it at the other side.

"Be careful as you move, it makes you unseeable to the eyes but you can still be heard, and the clothe is easy to fall open, if you lose this, Bilbo, it will take a very long time for me to properly forgive you, do you understand?" Harry asked.

Bilbo nodded, before he remembered that Harry couldn't see him.

"Good." Harry said, and Bilbo wondered if Harry really couldn't see him as his eyes followed him to the secret door and into the tunnel.

"So, that cloak of yours..." Nori began.

"Is worth more to me than your life." Harry finished, "And recall, Master Nori, that I killed three trolls in the same time span it took for fourteen of you to get caught by them."

Nori shrunk away from Harry as the Dwobbit sat in front of the secret door next to Thorin. Thorin looked at Harry briefly before turning back to the door.

"He'll be okay." Harry whispered, "He has to be and if he isn't, well, how do you feel about Dragon stew?"

Thorin let out a laugh, hollow sounding though it was.

Harry counted it as a win, regardless.

* * *

"Never laugh at a live Dragon." Bilbo gasped as he shrugged out of the cloak, handing it to Harry as Oin fussed over his burnt feet.

"Burglar." Thorin whispered as he pressed his forehead to Bilbo's, "Don't do that to me again."

"I have to, I didn't..."

"No." Harry said firmly, "You will not go back to poke the sleeping Dragon."

"Harry..." Bilbo began.

"NO!" Harry shouted, making Bilbo fall silent instantly, Harry never yelled at him, even when he didn't talk his hands had moved calmly, even when he had done something foolish. "No," Harry said calmer, "I will not lose you, I will not be the cause of your death too, however indirectly."

"What?" Bilbo asked confused.

"I can't lose you, not like I lost Teddy, I promised Lady Bell that I wouldn't let the Monsters take you too." Harry said, turning away from the group.

"Monsters? Teddy? Harry, you aren't making sense." Bilbo said slowly.

"You won't be going back to the Dragon." Harry said firmly, throwing his cloak around himself and disappearing.

"He's gone to kill the Dragon, hasn't he?" Kili asked quietly.

"More than likely." Thorin said as he held Bilbo tightly.

* * *

~Now would be a nice time for Guidance.~ Harry thought to Stone Father as he walked down the tunnel to the Treasure Room. There was only silence from his Godly Father. ~I thought so.~

Harry entered the Room, not bothering to hide behind anything as he walked down the stairs to the Treasure.

"YOU ARE NOT THE BURGLAR THAT CAME BY EARLIER, DID I KILL HIM?" The loud voice of the Dragon almost made Harry jump, if he hadn't seen the movement he had made before he began to speak.

"Indeed not." Harry said as he turned to the Dragon. "He's rather well, in the arms of his One."

"HMMM, THEN WHY, PRAY TELL, ARE YOU HERE? YOU WHO IS NEITHER DWARF NOR THE CREATURE THAT WAS HERE BEFORE, A HALFBREED IF I HAVE EVER SMELLED ONE. NOT ONE AND NOT THE OTHER, STUCK BETWEEN AND NO PLACE TO CALL YOUR OWN, YOU FIT NOWHERE, BUT NOT, I THINK FOR A LACK OF TRYING."

Harry didn't look at his boots, Hobbits didn't wear shoes and even if they did, then Harry's would have been noticed as too small to fit a Proper Hobbit, Hobbits were usually content to be safe in their homes in the Shire, and even if they weren't then they rarely went further than Rivendell, Harry had gone farther and if it weren't for Bilbo he would never return to the Shire. It wasn't that he didn't love the peace and serenity, it was that he was too busy fighting for his life, Lady Bell had given him much at Green Mother's prompting, but that didn't change the facts, he had been Thrice-orphaned in his short life, sure he was Sixty or some such number, but that didn't ease the ache that came with losing his Family.

"I have plenty of places to call my own," Harry returned, "Unlike you, you who stole this place from its rightful owners, who killed those who would oppose your rights to it as you barreled in here, not a care in the world as to who you were killing."

Smaug roared angrily and the Mountain trembled.

Harry pushed his cloak back, allowing him to be visible to Smaug, "You did not even allow them a chance to collect and bury their dead, I will not deny the Monster I was forced to become if you do the same."

Smaug growled, his anger making him incapable of speech as he opened his mouth to let out a jet of Fire at Harry.

Harry ducked out of the way, dodging behind one of the Dwarven Pillars that lined the floor of the Treasury that he stood on.

"I've fought better Dragons." Harry laughed, peaking out to see if this Dragon had a Soft Spot.

Said Dragon snapped his claw out and ripped the Pillar apart, making Harry run to avoid being trampled or grabbed as the Dragon raked his claws across the floor.

Harry slipped the Cloak up to hide him again and slid down the stair rail to the ground floor, looking for that one spot that would fell the Dragon, his hand curling around a silver bow and finding a silver arrow to go with it, his feet moved with surety as the Dragon continued to search the upper level for him.

A dull spot in the Dragon's golden Armor caught his eye, and Harry had to stifle a snort, ~Of course, it would be there.~ He thought as he moved under the Dragon, planting his feet so that he could launch himself away from the body as it fell.

Harry let his arrow fly, suddenly glad that the centaurs had given him a brief lesson in Archery as the Arrow landed true.

The Dragon fell and with its landing the mountain trembled yet again and Harry cursed his luck as he struggled to get his leg out from under the bulk of the Dragon's weight.

"HARRY, YOU ANSWER ME THIS INSTANCE!" Bilbo shouted, waking Harry from a rather pleasant nap if one ignored the fact that his leg was being crushed under a Dragon.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, he wondered if the Dwarrows knew that there were flowers carved there.

"HARRY!" Bilbo called again.

"HERE!" Harry answered. "BEHIND THE DRAGON!"

The Company came out from the other side of the Dragon.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Thorin and Bilbo, "So, Dragon Stew, anyone?" Harry asked.

Thorin snorted as he and Dwalin went to help Harry out from under the Dragon.

"I was serious, you know, I don't know about you lot, but I'm hungry." Harry stated as Oin looked at his leg before declaring it not as bad as it could have been all things considered.

* * *

There were things that could have been done to prevent this Harry was sure, but what was done was done and nothing on this world could turn back time. Harry just held Bilbo as he cried himself to sleep in the hours after Thorin had him banished from the Mountain, and offered only silent comfort, while Gandalf tried words and Bard watched them solemnly.

Harry had done his best not to scowl at any of the Big Folk, even though he dearly wanted to, ~How dare they, how dare they come and demand gold and compensation only days after the Dragon was removed, how dare they?~ Harry thought to himself, ~They did not even give the Dwarrows time to bury their dead, or mourn them finally, they swooped in like Dementors on a tortured soul.~ Harry could not, would not forgive them that.

* * *

"Bilbo, I can't let you go into battle." Harry said as he put his belt on.

"Give me one good reason." Bilbo snapped as he reached for his sword.

"You are carrying a child." Harry said without looking at the other.

"What?"

"You honestly thought that with the way you and Thorin carried on it wouldn't happen?" Harry asked as he looked at his shocked brother.

"But I... Thorin..." Bilbo tried.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him as safe as I can." Harry caught Bilbo's eyes, "I promise, he will come back to you."

Bilbo nodded slowly, "You come back too, Brother." Bilbo said hugging Harry.

"If you need to help then take care of the injured that are brought back." Harry advised.

* * *

Harry looked at Bilbo as the other sobbed, Thorin was dying and so were his nephews.

"Don't cry, Bilbo." Thorin ordered quietly wiping at a tearstained cheek.

"How can I not, our child will never know his father." Bilbo cried.

"A child?" Thorin whispered reverently.

"Yes, please, you have to stay with us. Please."

"I'm sorry, Bilbo." Thorin said.

"Bilbo." Harry said softly form his corner, "Do you trust me?"

Bilbo looked at Harry who looked at him, "Yes." Bilbo whispered.

Harry nodded, "I need you to bring Kili and Fili here."

Bilbo hesitated, but left as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Harry sat on the edge of Thorin's cot.

"Are you going to speed the process?" Thorin asked, "For my hurting of your brother?"

"No, I am going to save your life, Master Oakenshield." Harry said as Bilbo, Oin, Dwalin, and Gandalf returned with Fili and Kili, "And once I am finished with you, I will save Fili and Kili."

"How do you plan on doing that, Laddie?" Oin asked, "We have done all we can for them."

"Not all." Harry said as he stood and stripped of his armor, and sword, keeping his Cloak on.

Harry let his left knee rest on the cot as his left hand settled on the other side of Thorin's body, his right hand positioned itself over the Dwarf's heart and Harry set his forehead to Thorin's, Harry breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, Thorin breathed out through his nose and in through his mouth and Harry's eyes closed and for a long moment neither Dwarf nor Dwobbit breathed. Then Harry gasped and pulled away, stumbling slightly as he did so.

Oin rushed to Thorin as Harry stumbled to Fili and did the same procedure, repeating it once again with Kili, before letting himself fall to the floor gasping for air that never seemed to come.

"Harry?" Bilbo's voice sounded very far away and that was odd the world was growing dark.

"HARRY! OIN I NEED YOUR HELP!" Bilbo's voice was panicked, and Harry wanted to tell him not to worry, that everything would be fine but his lips wouldn't move and darkness took over.

* * *

Harry smiled as the soft blue glow filled his vision, "Green Mother?" He asked looking as the Hobbit Lady who sat beside him.

"Yes." She said shortly, "That was a kind thing you did, Harry."

"Yes, well, I promised Lady Bell I would spare him what pain I could." Harry said trying to sit up, not protesting when she pushed him back.

"I know."

"I missed you and Stone Father." Harry said quietly.

"I know, Bilbo gave the Ring to Gandalf to get rid of, when you go back you will not have to worry about it." Yavanna said as she wet Harry's brow.

"Why am I here if I'm not dead?" Harry asked.

"You nearly were." Mahal stated as he entered and sat on the other side of Harry's bed.

"I never had both of my parents at my bedside before." Harry said softly as Mahal pressed his calloused hand atop one of Harry's.

"The Song Giver is only giving us a few hours before we have to send you back." Yavanna told him, "In Middle Earth it will have been nearly a month."

"Okay, I can live with that." Harry said.

Mahal chuckled, "You will have to."

The hours passed too quickly for any of their liking.

"You have to sleep to return." Yavanna said.

"As a gift to you and Bilbo, we have been able to grant you the same lifespan as your chosen mates." Mahal told him.

"Really?" Harry asked.

The two Valar nodded.

"Now it is time to sleep, Deadly Plant." Mahal said with a hand to Harry's forehead.

"Sing to me, Mother?" Harry asked grabbing her hand.

"Of course, sweetling." Yavanna said softly, "But you have to close your eyes."

Harry nodded as enthusiastically as he could with Mahal's hand still on his forehead.

Harry closed his eyes and listened to Yavanna sing, "Baby sleep, gently sleep, life is long and love is deep, time will be sweet for thee, all the world to see, time to look around and know, how the shadows come and go, how the breeze stirs the trees, and how the blossoms grow."

Harry was asleep only minutes after she finished.

* * *

Harry woke slowly. He felt like he was reliving a moment when he woke and Elrond was at his bedside, his mouth moving but no sound coming from them, before Elrond could protest Harry was sitting up and when he heard shouting he puked on Elrond's robes.

"You really should stop vomiting on my robes, young one, this is the seventh time." Elrond said exasperated as he helped Harry lay back after he cleaned his mouth.

"Maybe you ought to stop being at my bedside when I wake." Harry retorted, "What happened?"

Elrond hesitated, "What is the last thing you recall?"

"Saving Thorin and Fili and Kili." Harry told him.

"Good, after you saved them you passed out, whatever Magic you used to bring them back was powerful, Saruman has expressed that he wishes you to apprentice under him."

"No." Harry snapped.

"Yes, I told him that you were already apprenticed under me, and had been since you were seventeen." Elrond said.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"You are most welcome, little one." Elrond said, "And should anyone question it, I can say that all your Adventures were Quests to prove your skill."

"So glad you are on the side of all that is good." Harry said with a laugh, which cut off shortly. "Ow, why did that hurt?"

"Because you had several broken ribs, they are still healing."

"Right." Harry muttered. "Couldn't have told me that before?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Elrond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And every one wonders where the twins got that mischievous streak." Harry returned as the doors burst open and Harry had a blur of Hobbit attach himself to his side.

Harry winced, but hid it as the Dwarrows and Gandalf entered behind Bilbo.

"You're okay." Bilbo said into Harry's nightshirt.

"Please tell me that Elrond changed me." Harry said as he realized how underdressed he was.

"Afraid not, dear boy." Gandalf said.

"First, not your boy, second, whoever thought it would be a good idea to have Bilbo change me had better have their affairs in order, cause they will be meeting their maker in a little bit." Harry snapped.

"As much as I would like to see the results of that fight, Thranduil has already left for his woods." Elrond told Harry.

"Lucky bastard." Harry muttered.

"Language." Elrond chastised.

"I have it." Harry said cheekily.

"Yes, I almost missed when you were silent." Elrond said.

"No, you don't." Harry returned.

"No, what I do miss is clean robes." Elrond said as he looked down.

"Yes, again don't be by my bedside, you'd think you would have learned." Harry muttered as he waved his hand and Elrond's robes were clean, "Happy?"

"It will have to do." Elrond said at a deadpan as the others gaped in shock.

"In that case..." Harry let a grin split his face, snapping his fingers to make Elrond's robes change colors.

"Noo. Change them back now." Elrond yelled.

"But pink looks ravishing on you." Harry said, stifling his laughter to spare himself the pain.

"Harry!" Someone shouted from the door.

"Estal!" Harry shouted as another little one attached to his side, the one that was free. "How have you been, little king?"

"I'm amazing, this is my first Adventure and Legolas helped me kill Giant Spiders, just like the ones in your story, they didn't talk like Aragog did though." The child pouted.

"Well, of course not. They didn't have Hagrid." Harry said.

"Still telling those stories, 'Ry?" Elladan asked as he and Elrohir came into the room after Aragon.

"You found them so amazing when we first met." Harry retorted.

"You were like twenty years old and talking about slaying a giant snake, of course it was amazing." Elrohir shouted.

Harry grinned, until he caught sight of Elrond's face.

"Giant Spiders, Giant Snakes, anything else you left out when you told Me these stories?" Elrond asked calmly arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, like a lot, there was the mad man out to kill me, the teachers that wanted to kill me, not to mention the students, umm there was a Dragon somewhere in there too..." Harry started.

"Stop." Elrond said, "I am not in the mood. You all have an hour before I expect Harry to be sleeping." That said, Elrond collected his three wards, who Harry waved at, and left, still in his pink robes.

"Sooo, that happened." Bofur said.

"Nicely put, Bofur." Gandalf said. "I was unaware that you were an Istari, Harry."

"Wizard." Harry said as he shifted Bilbo so that he was on the bed next to him, petting his hair as the other began drifting off.

Gandalf frowned.

"Don't, I'm not telling you squat." Harry snapped. "Besides don't you have something better to be doing, Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed, and nodded, "I am glad that you are well." He said and left.

"You saved our lives, nearly at the cost of yours, why?" Thorin asked.

"Bilbo." Harry said, "I promised Lady Bell that I would protect him."

"And that entailed saving us?" Fili asked with a frown.

"What happened with the Arkenstone?" Harry asked.

"We placed it in the trunk of the Memorial Tree we are making. The trunk has the names of the races that came to aid, the branches carry the names of those that died when the Dragon came, the gold leaves bare the names of Men that died during the battle, the silver leaves have the names of Dwarrows that died and every flower has an Elven name on a petal." Kili said excitedly.

"Bilbo's idea?" Harry had to ask.

"He said it would bring a little beauty to the Mountain side while we were rebuilding, and I couldn't say no to him." Thorin said.

Harry smiled. "I need to sleep, I'm tired, I'll see you all when I wake tomorrow."

"You want me to take him?" Thorin asked as the others began to file out.

"Yeah." Harry said as he shifted Bilbo into Thorin's arms, "I never got sick or hurt when Bilbo was around, this is the first time he has seen that I'm not immortal."

"He told me."

"I wasn't sure."

Thorin nodded and left, leaving Dwalin in Harry's room.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ya do tha' to me again." Dwalin said gruffly.

Harry frowned. "I don't quite understa-" Harry cut himself off as Dwalin held out a bead.

"Said to meself I'd give it to ya when ya woke. 'Spent the last month workin' on it." Dwalin muttered as Harry took the bead.

"Oh." Harry exclaimed as he read the Runes that Dwalin had chosen to carve into the bead. "Oh."

"Oh? That all ya have to say?" Dwalin asked.

"I like the bead, it is lovely, Master Dwalin." Harry blushed.

"Just Dwalin, my One." Dwalin moved to rest his forehead against Harry's.

Harry smiled as he looked into Dwalin's eyes, "Does this mean you are courting me?"

"Aye." Dwalin whispered.

"Good. Now, I do have to sleep, before Elrond comes back." Harry hesitated as Dwalin moved away, "Be here when I wake?"

"Aye, I'll braid your hair before ya fall asleep."

"M'kay." Harry let his eyes drift closed as Dwalin began threading his hands through Harry's hair.

* * *

"If you hurt my brother, I will find a way to kill you." Harry heard Bilbo say as he woke.

"Don't you people ever sleep?" Harry groaned as he tried to shift to his side and lift his pillow over his head, only to be halted by Elrond's hands.

"Best not to do that, little one, your ribs."

Harry cracked an eye to glare up at the Elf, "I'll vomit on your robes again." He threatened.

"I'll add it to your tally." Elrond said. "Now, I do want you to eat something."

Harry sighed and let Elrond lift him into a sitting position, placing a tray of food over his lap. Harry went to lift the spoon only to have it begin shaking as he lifted it.

"Aww nuts." Harry cursed as he let the spoon fall.

Elrond smiled softly at Harry, "It is okay to need help."

Harry glared halfheartedly at the Elf. "Easy for you to say."

"I seem to remember a little boy who cried because he ruined my robes when he first woke." Elrond said, "The same boy who practically begged people to feed him from their plates at meal time."

"I was ten and seven!" Harry shouted, drawing the attention of Dwalin, Bilbo, and Thorin.

"How long have you known Elrond?" Bilbo asked as he sat on the bed, while Harry took the roll that sat next to his soup.

"Since then."

"Really? Why would Mother take you to Rivendell when you were so young?" Bilbo asked.

Harry hesitated and glanced at Elrond before he turned back to Bilbo.

"We were coming home and passed through Rivendell, I got sick and ruined a pair of Elrond's robes when I woke." Harry gave a very edited version, he wasn't sure if he would ever tell Bilbo the truth.

"Oh, where had you been heading?" Thorin found a voice to ask.

"Lady Bell was heading here actually, but got turned around." Harry said.

"Here?" Thorin asked surprised.

Harry smiled, "It was here that Hobbits were birthed."

They all looked at Harry in shock as he tore apart the roll in his hand, lifting the smaller torn bit to his mouth.

"What?" Bilbo asked.

"Before the Wander, Hobbits lived here, I'm sure there are ruins from the ones that chose to stay here with their Ones and the homes that the Dwarrows built them." Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Thorin asked.

"My Mother." Harry said simply.

Bilbo frowned slightly.

* * *

Harry smiled at all of the Dwarrows that he walked by, he told them that was looking for Dwalin, mainly though he was hiding from Elrond and Oin. The Dwarrows that he passed would either smile at him or scowl at him, Harry wondered what they would do if they knew he had killed the Dragon.

Harry leaned against a wall as his strength abruptly left him, he let himself slide down the wall to sit on the ground, glad that he was in an out of the way corridor as he rested. He let himself fade in and out of awareness only after lifting his Cloak to cover him, the last thing he wanted was someone to try their hand at killing him.

Harry finally stood up and continued on his way, using the wall as support, his fingers tracing over the runes that were carved into the walls to guide the Dwarrows places, his eyes mostly closed. Harry looked up when he heard a crash and his fingers stilled as they traced one of the runes as he watched Fili and Kili pick themselves up off the floor.

"So, where are we now?" Kili asked as he looked several directions.

"How should I know, everything is so dark." Fili said, "I can't tell which way is which and I have no idea where we are."

"Now what?" Kili asked.

"We wait until someone notices that we are missing." Fili sighed as he sat down.

"Lost are we?" Harry asked letting the Cloak uncover him.

"Harry!" Kili shouted excitedly, "Are you lost too?"

Harry laughed, glad that his ribs were healed enough that it didn't hurt much. "No, I am hiding from well-meaning but annoying Healers."

"Oh, we're lost." Kili said.

Fili placed one of his hands over his face.

"You're still young, Kili, it's okay to get lost."

"Okay."

Harry shook his head, he did wonder just how old these two Dwarrows were in relation to all of the others, but if he had to hazard a guess he would say about seventeen.

"Come on, I'll take you up to the Council Room." Harry said, motioning the two to follow him.

"You know how to get there?" Fili asked.

"Yes." Harry said as he let his fingers trace over the runes that the two Dwarrows couldn't seem to see.

He took a sharp turn to the left and started climbing some crumbling stairs, "Don't worry, they'll hold."

The two looked after him doubtfully but followed. It didn't take as long as they thought it would for Harry to get them to the Council Room.

"What do you mean my nephews are lost!" Thorin shouted as they approached the doors.

Kili and Fili looked at each other, "We are sooo grounded." Kili muttered.

"I can't find Harry either!" Bilbo cried, "He wasn't in his room and Elrond hasn't seen him."

"Bugger." Harry muttered.

Kili and Fili snickered.

Harry glared slightly before he pushed open the doors and grabbed the two's collars as they tried to run.

"Not lost." Harry said as he walked into the room filled with shocked Dwarrows, that he could keep hold of two struggling Dwarrows seemed to stun half of them speechless.

"Where were you?!" Bilbo shouted as he rushed to hug Harry, who merely let Bilbo curl his arms around him as he kept hold of the Thorin's nephews.

"I was hiding from nosy Healers, these two got lost three levels down and halfway to Mirkwood." Harry said.

"We were in a tunnel not halfway to Mirkwood!" Kili shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "There used to be an escape tunnel to Mirkwood, before Thror started going around the bend. It was back when the Elves actually trusted the Dwarrows."

"And you know this, How?" One of Dain's advisors asked.

Harry smiled, "I know a lot, including the origins of the Arkenstone."

"Oh?" Dain asked curiously.

"It is a gift to be given freely, those that covet it will fall to ruin." Was all Harry would say.

Several eyes widened though as they remembered a story told during their journey.

"Huh." Thorin let out.

* * *

"So, I'm all better?" Harry asked Elrond as they sat in front of the fire in the rooms that Thorin had had made up for him.

"No, I said that you could stop avoiding me, I'll only check you over before I leave." Elrond said.

"You say To-may-to, I say Ta-mah-to." Harry waved his hand.

"I am unsure of what that means." Elrond said slowly.

Harry shrugged, "It's from the Before."

"Ah." Elrond sounded.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot keep him in the dark forever, Harry, he will start asking questions, not the least of which will be the longlivity, he will begin to question why you call his mother Lady Bell, when as far as he knows she was your mother too, and he will question the stories, he will want to know if they are true, and I know you will not lie to him, you will tell him that they are. He will ask where you met the people and how they died, even if you tell him they died against a Dark Lord, how then will you explain that, Suron was defeated many years ago." Elrond explained.

"And how do you suggest that I tell him his entire life was a lie?" Harry snapped, "That everything he knows of me and Lady and Master Baggins is a fabrication?"

"Do as you did with Estal, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Arwen, tell a story." Elrond said quietly.

"And what beginning would I give it, 'Once upon a time', or 'In the Before time'?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"You are being vicious, little one." Elrond said calmly.

"Like a snake no doubt." Harry growled.

"You are afraid."

"I have been three times orphaned, even if technically only twice have I had Parents die. I have already lost my son, I cannot bare to lose my brother as well. That would be too much." Harry whispered, "Yes, I am afraid, I would not live through much more loss."

"Tell him, Harry, before someone else puts things together." Elrond said before he left Harry alone in his rooms.

Harry sighed as he leaned back in the chair and watched the fire burn.

* * *

"Do you know where you are going?" Bilbo asked as he and the Company followed Harry down into the depths of Erebor.

"Yes, I have been there before, although I came through a different way." Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Bofur asked.

"To the place the Arkenstone was first found." Harry told him.

"And how do you know where that is?" Thorin asked, "You were not even born when it was found."

"Mother told me."

Bilbo frowned, "You said that Mother never made it to the Mountain."

Harry glanced at Bilbo, "I will explain when we get there."

It took an hour or two to finally get to the place that Harry spoke of and he was glad that Green Mother kept it eternally green.

"It is lovely." Bilbo said quietly.

"Yes, come on." Harry said taking Bilbo's hand and pulling him down onto the grass.

"What did you bring us here for?" Thorin asked as the others began to set out their lunch.

"To tell a story." Harry said softly, "I'm going to ask you not to interrupt, as this is the first time that I have ever told this in full, and this will be the last. If you have questions, I will answer them at the end."

Harry swallowed, "There are words that I use to break the story into parts, The Before and The After, and The Resting Period."

The group looked at Harry in confusion and Harry figured it was now or never.

"In The Before there was a School of Magic, this school was called Hogwarts, within it were four Houses, Gryffendor, where the Brave go, Ravenclaw, where those that crave Knowledge hide, Hufflepuff, where the Loyal dwell, and Slytherin, where Darkness and Evil is said to curl. A young woman with eyes of green and hair of fire and a man with night black hair and chocolate brown eyes graduated and married one another, but darkness dwelled and struck within their world, a world that was soon to end. They trusted the wrong friend, Betrayer," Harry spat, "with their safety, he gave them up for his own protection and they were killed, they left behind a child, a child that their Murderer tried to do away with as well, he failed, the child lived, and so they called him, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry took a breath, "For ten years the boy lived at the mercy of his Mother's sister and her husband, they were not his family and never would be after the way the treated him, when he turned eleven he was collected to go to Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffendor, though he was meant for Slytherin, he might have been better off there. In Gryffendor he met his own Betrayers, although it would be seven years in coming."

"During that first year he faced again his Parent's Murderer and escaped him, as he did the following year after killing a giant snake and running from giant spiders that make the ones in Mirkwood look like house spiders, he almost died yet again if not for a very special firebird, in the following year he met a man he would come to call uncle, and would lose before two years passed, his fourth year at the Magic school he faced Waterdwellers to rescue one of his future Betrayers and a little girl left behind, he faced Dragons and watched his Parent's Murderer gain a new body of his own."

"He lost his uncle the following year and the year after that began searching for the Murderer's soul, which he had split into seven, much like the Ring Bilbo found. When his mentor, Manipulator, died he searched them out with his Betrayers, he found and destroyed them, and let the Murderer kill him, for within himself there was the last bit of Soul. His War was over, his Parent's Murderer dead, and he inherited a child, the child of one of the men he called uncle."

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes, "The Betrayers let them in, they killed him, the Monsters killed him, and the Boy lost himself, there were ten dead before they bound his magic and more before the tied him down, he voice died with the child, and they feared him, they feared him and decided to send him away, he only wanted to die."

Harry opened his eyes, "He didn't, In the Resting Period he met a woman who he would come to call Mother, she told him stories and taught him her culture, her husband did the same and when he had learned all he needed they sent him to the place he was needed."

"In the After he woke to Red and it was only the knowledge that the Creature of Darkness and Death was asleep that allowed him to leave the mines unharmed, he was hurt when he fell down the side of the mountain, but there was nothing that would have prevented him from helping her." Harry looked at Bilbo before he looked away, "The Lady Bell lifted him up and took him to Rivendell, where he would meet Lord Elrond and where Lady Bell would decide that the Child would be hers no matter what. When they walked though Hobbiton to the Green door at the end of Bagshot row, he heard the whispers, the Lies, a Half-child, the child of an Elf, in his elven clothes or the child of a Dwarf, with his tiny feet. He did not glare and he did not fight them, Lady Bell had asked him not to, but they would fall silent before Lady Bell brought her own little Life to the world."

"Master Bungo thought it strange but accepted it and they never had cause to tell the truth, that the Boy they called their eldest was not Birthed into their family, that he had been Gifted to them by The Lady Green and her Stone King." Harry finished.

"The Lady Bell gave me a family at the Green Mother's bidding, but she could have ignored the request, she will always be one of the three women I consider Mother, Here," Harry pressed his hand over his heart, "And she will be the one that most greatly impacted my life, but she is not the Mother of my birth. I promised myself when you were born that I would never let the Monsters take you away from me like I let them take Teddy from me."

The group looked at him in various states of shock.

"So, you were born in a different world?" Nori asked.

Harry nodded.

"And that cloak of yours?"

"Was inherited from my Birth Father."

"Huh."

*You are not my Brother?* Bilbo signed slowly.

*Not by Birth, but I am still your Brother in everything else, nothing but the origins of me were a lie, and even then not so much a lie as a forgotten tale.* Harry returned.

*Would they have told me?*

*I don't know, they died so young.*

*Would you?*

Harry hesitated. *Perhaps, I don't know, If you had never left the Shire(S-h-i-r-e) Then no, there would have been no need. Or maybe the guilt would have made me tell, and you might have told me never to come back.*

Bilbo swallowed, "This changes nothing, you are still my Brother, this tale does not leave us, and if it does it is not truth but a bit of fun, are we all clear?"

The Company nodded.

"Good." Bilbo said as he leaned against Thorin.

"How old were you?" Dwalin asked.

"Seventeen when Lady Bell found me, Twenty-one when Bilbo was born." Harry said.

"What were you Before?" Ori asked.

Harry smiled at the Dwarf, "I was and still am a Wizard, but due to some complication or what have you, the Green Mother and the Stone Father gave me the choice between their forms, by all reasonings and the Green Mother's own words I am an in-between, a Half-child, a Dwobbit if you will."

"Aw, our baby cousin won't be the first." Kili whined.

"The first to come by it naturally, at least in many years." Harry told them.

"Lord Elrond knows?" Thorin asked.

"Bits and pieces, when Lady Bell came back she explained the dream she had and finding me, and I've told bits of the story to his children, Legolas and Estal." Harry explained.

"Legolas?" Fili asked, "Isn't he Thranduil's child?"

Harry nodded, "But before the Incident he would visit Rivendell."

"The Incident?" Bofur repeated.

"Yeah." Harry let a smile slip onto his face, "Greatest prank I pulled in ages."

Kili and Fili leaned forward as Thorin and Bilbo rolled their eyes.

"I managed to get Arwen's hair to be snow white, and blamed it on Legolas." Harry grinned.

"Harry Baggins, you did no such thing?" Bilbo yelled aghast, but he was smiling.

"I did, the best part was that Elrond didn't rat me out to the Fair Evening Star." Harry told them.

"I'm sure he didn't know." Bilbo said.

"He did, he's the one that caught me as I pinned it on Legolas."

The two young Dwarrows were looking at Harry in awe.

"Teach us your secrets." They said together.

Harry froze for a second, eyes misting over before they cleared, "No...no, I... no." Harry stood and walked down a tunnel they hadn't noticed, leaving abruptly.

"What did we do?" Fili asked.

Bilbo watched Dwalin follow Harry, "Nothing, he sometimes gets that look when he sees a pair of redheaded Twins in the Shire, other times it's a large black dog, or even one of the Mothers in the Shire. A few times he got that look when we were in Market or at the Tavern. Mother said he had the same look when he held me for the first time, she didn't have to adjust his grip like she'd had to for Da, she said it was like he had held a child before, and the way he looked at me was the same look that new Fathers had when they first held their children. I think he sees me as a son more than a brother, but I already had a Mother and a Father, so he was fine with Brother. He did practically raise me, stayed twitchy as anything in the Shire until my Thirty and Third then he was on his way out saying he'd be back in a week."

Bilbo smiled as he remembered, "A week turned into a month, then two, then four, until he only came back once a year, and only because I made him, I think if I hadn't been in the Shire he never would have returned, too many memories of better times. He always brought back presents though, like the crown he gave me that night you all invaded."

Thorin looked at Bilbo, "Until I make you one you might wear that one, it was very good quality, for a Hobbit crafter."

Harry snorted as he and Dwalin returned, "Nice to know that you think Mahal is a crap teacher."

"What? I never said..." Thorin began as he looked at the Dwobbit.

"Oh, I know but he's the one that taught me crafting." Harry said waving his hand at the Dwarf as he sat next to Dwalin, leaning into the other. "He also taught me Khuzdul and Iglishmesh. Told him that I wouldn't be able to explain it properly, plus I was in mourning for Teddy."

"So, the signs we use are Iglishmesh?" Bilbo asked from where he was threading through Kili's hair.

"No, our signs are from the Before, the Goblins of There were a little like the Dwarves from Here, and not so horrifying, they taught me their signs when it became clear I couldn't get my tongue around their spoken language." Harry explained.

"Oh, so they were nice?" Bilbo asked.

Harry laughed, "No way, they were all about the Gold and if you pissed one off you pissed off the whole lot of them, and believe me when I say you did not want them angry with you, but if you respected them they respected you, I earned their respect when I stole a Dragon form one of the Vaults it guarded and rode it out of the bank, of course the respect was earned when I brought it back and offered to pay for the damages out of my Vault money. I miss that Dragon, it was such a sweetheart." Harry sighed.

"Okay, nice Dragons, not very likely." Balin scoffed.

"Oh, please, Smaug was a Pretentious arse, and he could speak human or whatever, in the Before they couldn't speak human which was probably a good thing considering how insulting they were to humans." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Ori asked.

"They were serpents, or some kind of relation, I can speak to serpent, sometimes its really annoying. All they talk about is there next meal or mating." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Oh." Ori exclaimed.

Harry smiled, "Anything else, Little Scribe?"

"Oh, is that his nickname?" Bilbo asked.

Harry nodded, "Of course it is."

"Great, just all the others to go." Bilbo said.

"Confused." Fili said raising his hand.

"Aye, me to." Dwalin muttered into Harry's hair.

"Your names don't translate into Harry's signs, so we gave you nicknames, Dwalin is *Axe*" Bilbo made the sign, "Thorin is *Oak Tree*, Fili is *Sword*, and Kili is *Arrow*. We're still working on the others."

"Bifur is *Wolf*." Harry said.

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"Teddy's Birth father." Harry said shortly, his eyes a little misty, "He reminds me of Teddy's dad."

"Ah." Bilbo murmured.

"What did Kili and Fili remind you of?" Ori asked quietly.

"Two twins, pranksters, and well, they figured out that Moony and Padfoot were the original Pranksters of Hogwarts, and they had idolized them since they found this Map Moony and Padfoot had made during their school years, and once they figure that out they opened their eyes as wide as they would go, got on their knees and said 'Teach us your secrets, Master.' while bowing. Padfoot was all set to do it too, until Moony knocked him on the head and said no." Harry told them. "The Twins were so disappointed too, spent weeks trying to prank them, until I got annoyed with their little Prank War and pranked them all, I don't know who was more shocked, Moony and Padfoot or the Twins when they woke in the wrong beds. Moony and Padfoot each had a twin in bed and they were all naked, oh, nothing happened but they all got a lecture from the Twins' Mother, and they couldn't get more than two steps apart, so they had to go to the bathroom together."

"That seems cruel." Bilbo said, frowning at the laughing Dwarrows.

"No, cruel is making their vocal cords that of a snake's, meaning the could only talk to me, that's the one I got hit with, do you know how many people had a snake speak kink?" Harry asked, "I wish I didn't, and that doesn't include the fact that the only other person that could speak the language was the person out to Kill me."

The Dwarrows were laughing their brains out by now and Harry rolled his eyes, "It's about supper time we had better go up."

Bilbo nodded and they began to leave the sanctuary of the Lady Green.

* * *

Harry frowned as he approached Bilbo and the Dwarrows that had pinned him to the wall, shouting angry insults in Khuzdul, though they had to know that Bilbo couldn't understand.

"Problem?" Harry asked as he came closer.

"Get lost Hobbit, or we'll deal with you too." One of them growled.

"You are already dealing with me, let my brother go." Harry said, placing a hand on the shoulder of the Dwarf holding Bilbo to the wall.

"Don't touch me, #Elf#!" The Dwarf snapped.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I do not find being called an Elf nearly as insulting as you mean it to be, now you can remove your hands voluntarily or I can do it for you." Harry smiled sweetly, "And I assure you, you will not like the results should I have to help you."

The Dwarrows snorted, "And what can a beardless whelp like you do?"

#This beardless whelp can begin by removing your tongue, not so you cannot scream, no, so that each time you attempt it your mouth fills with blood, and you choke on it as you try to find breath enough to scream.# Harry looked into the eyes of the shocked group, #Then I will remove your fingers one by one, before I remove your hands at the wrist, so everyone, Elf, Man, Dwarrow, and Hobbit will know what a useless wretch you are, I will make sure there is no way you can provide for any family you have, I will make it to where you will see it as better to leave them than to share your shame with them, that is what this beardless whelp can do.#

"You speak..."

"Your sacred language, brilliant deduction, but you see your hand is still on my brother." Harry had no eyes for Thorin as he and Dwalin appeared around the corner while he pulled out a knife, #Shall I remove your tongue then?#

The Dwarf's hand pulled away instantly and Bilbo sunk to the ground as his legs gave out and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Thorin you should take him to Elrond, the stress might have harmed the Baby, and I don't know what they were doing before I came upon them." Harry said not looking away from the group.

Thorin nodded and carried Bilbo away.

Harry smiled softly, "Now, that they are gone, where were we?" Harry asked. "Ah, yes, where I come from there are ways of easing aggression in animals, I wonder if it works with people too?"

* * *

"What exactly did you do to them, Harry?" Thorin asked as he watched the five Dwarrows that had attached Bilbo flinch from all contact and move restlessly from one foot to the other, wincing as they did so, when they were lead before his throne, Harry and Dwalin standing on either side of him as he sat on the throne, Royal Regalia upon him as he waited for the charges to be read by one of Ori's minions, err, helpers.

"You don't want to know, Thorin, trust me, you really don't." Dwalin muttered into the King's ear.

Harry merely smiled.

"And lastly, assault on a Pregnant person..." The scribe faltered, "The child being that of Thorin the Second, King Under The Mountain."

Harry looked blankly ahead as he listened to the Dwarrows try explaining their actions, hands holding opposite elbows behind his back, he was sure that there would be blood on his hands and wounds at his elbows by the time this trail was over.

"The blasted Hobbit's brother already punished us!" One of them yelled.

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He said.

Harry turned his gaze to the Dwarrows and regarded them. His eyes empty as he moved his gaze from the one on the left to the one on the right, all of them shifting nervously while his gaze was on them.

"Harry Baggins do you deny their claim of retribution?" Thorin asked looking at Harry.

"Bilbo Baggins is the only Family I have left, not including my Courtier, there is absolutely Nothing that I would not do to protect him." Harry watched a shiver sweep the room, "I deny nothing, I failed to protect my Family once, I will not make the same mistakes twice, you five are Lucky to be alive, fifteen died for taking my son's life." Harry said coldly. "You'd best consider yourselves lucky that you didn't hurt the Baby or Bilbo too much, otherwise you would not be standing here."

The Dwarrows looked at Harry in fear and some of them pride.

Thorin repressed a sigh.

Harry turned to him, "You cannot deny that any Dwarf would follow my actions, and that any king would punish me for doing so, even were I an Elf seeking to protect my Family in your halls."

Thorin opened his mouth to say something only to have Balin interrupt him.

"The lad's right, Yer Highness, there are records of such things taking place, not even trial in consequence." Balin said loudly, letting it roll over the crowd.

"I understand that you see Bilbo as your responsibility, but until you are married he is my responsibility. By Dwarrow customs as well as Hobbit." Harry said looking into Thorin's eyes.

"I..." Thorin started as he turned to the gathered Dwarrows, "What do you think on all that has been said here, take a moment to speak among yourselves and send one representative from each family up here to speak for you."

Harry hummed, "Good plan."

Thorin did not look at Harry and Harry understood that, he understood that Thorin was afraid that they would ask for his head, even if he was within his rights as a guest and Friend of the Dwarrows, he was afraid of what he would have to tell Bilbo if that was the case.

"This is not the first time my life has been in other's hands for doing something to protect my Family, Thorin." Harry whispered into the King's ear. "They tried me for trying to protect Teddy, they tried me for defending him, as they stepped to kill him, it mattered not to them that he was a baby, not even walking or talking. Monsters like that...Monsters like that do not deserve to live."

Thorin turned to Harry and frowned at the red tinge his eyes had taken.

"Harry, are you alright?" Thorin found voice to ask.

Harry grinned wickedly, "Never better."

"THORIN!" Someone shouted as the doors burst open to allow Gandalf entrance.

"We are busy, Tharkun." Thorin said rising.

"I see that, but we have a bigger problem than whatever this is." Gandalf said as he walked to the throne.

"And that is?" Thorin asked dismissing the Dwarrows with a wave of his hand..

"The Ring Bilbo handed me is not Evil, it is just a ring." Gandalf said after they had all left, the Company, minus Bilbo had stayed, grouping around the Istari.

"I don't understand." Thorin said slowly.

"At one point it did hold Evil but not any longer." Gandalf explained.

"What happened?" Dwalin asked.

"I don't know." Gandalf admitted.

"Don't know or unwilling to admit, Istari?" Harry asked. "Best you know that I Hate liars."

Gandalf looked at Harry with solemn eyes, "Unwilling to admit."

Harry let a wicked grin cross his face, "So unlike you, Gandalf, admitting you don't know everything, that you don't know what is best."

Thorin and the others looked at the two as they stared at each other.

"Why are Harry's eyes turning red?" Ori asked as he looked between the two Magic Folk, leaning into the comfort Fili and Kili offered him.

Harry's grin widened, "Oh, Master Baggins put up a rather exhausting fight, but the poor boy is so tired of fighting, he's spent his entire life fighting, fighting his awful cousin, his oaf of an uncle, fighting to survive the abuse they dealt him, and then he was fighting to stay alive against people who wanted him dead, he lost a bit of that fighter's spirit when his son died, but Bilbo being born brought it back, him dying to save the Line of Durin gave me chance enough to slip from the Ring to the boy, and there was a readymade place for me! But he was not easy to subdue, even now, he fights me, foolish boy. It only took one slip and I was the stronger one."

Gandalf's eyes widened slightly, "Suron." He whispered, the name echoing in the silence that followed.

"Yes, Gandalf, weren't you listening?" Harry's mouth said. "How do you plan to get rid of me now? There are several people who won't forgive you if you kill this body."

&&&&&~No, no, no!~ Harry shouted as he pounded on the walls of his own mindscape, ~Let me out, Kill me, death is better than having to watch and be the cause of your deaths, please, please.~ Harry begged as he slid to the floor of his mind, watching the scene unfold before him, his body being controlled by this Dark Lord, not the first time, but Harry dearly wished it to be the last.

Harry could see Dwalin loosen the grip he had on his Axe in response to something that his mouth said.

~No, Dwalin, no, he lies,~ Harry screamed at his lover, even though he knew he couldn't hear him, ~Dark Lords lie to get you where they need you, they kill you when they had no more use for you, he has no use for you.~ Harry felt tears stream down his cheeks as Dwalin moved closer, ~He has no use for you but to get you out of the way, Dwalin, please stop.~&&&&&

"Stop." Harry's voice said in a keening whine, "Don't come closer, Please, Please."

Tears streamed down Harry cheeks as Dwalin grinned, "'Knew ya were in there still, Harry." Dwalin said pulling Harry into a hug as Harry sobbed.

&&&&&~NOOO!~Harry cried out as his body pulled out a knife and stabbed Dwalin in the back, ~No.~ Harry let out as his body pulled away to watch the Dwarf fall, ~No, please, no.~ He whispered as the controller of his body began to fight his friends, while Oin attempted to heal Dwalin.

Harry could feel himself breaking apart, Dwalin was the first person he had found him actually liking slowly, not suddenly with a strange fierceness that shocked him into doing something about it, it had been slow and gradual and perfect. And he was dying before his eyes, his Family was dying before him, by his hand.

~No.~ Harry said firmly, ~I will not let another Dark Lord take my family from me.~

Harry knew that Suron thought he controlled all of him, but when he was fighting Voldemort Harry had noticed that they shared Magic like they shared their minds, it had been surprisingly easy to steal Half of Voldemort's Magical core and bind that part so that it would remain empty, he had still been a formidable opponent but it had given Harry just the edge that he had needed, seeing as no one had thought to properly train him to fight the Wizard, Suron controlled his Magic but not Voldemort's, though he would be able to better wield the Tainted power Voldemort had than Harry's Light, childish Magic.

Harry began his search for where he had stashed the Power, passing his own, pushing it away when it reached out for him.

~There you are.~ Harry cooed as he let the black wriggling mass of Power wrap around him, ~Hello, lovely Taint, I'll make you a deal, hmm?~ Harry asked, hearing a slightly wary confirmation, ~There is a spirit controlling me, his Death for my using you.~

The Black mass writhed with excitement and Harry smiled softly, ~That's my pretty Darkness.~ He whispered, leading it away from the bright corner of Teddy memories he had left it in to keep it at bay.

Harry let the Black Power twine around him, at this point Suron had too much control of his Body so he let Voldemort's Magic pull his soul from his body, he could feel it forming him a temporary one, one that would not last longer than an Hour at most.&&&&&

The first thing Harry's temporary body perceived was the Scream that tore from his real one.

"Did that hurt Suron?" Harry asked sweetly as he stepped forward, Black Smoke swirling Happily around the form he was wearing, the entire thing tinged Black at the edges, like he had been burned. "I hope it did."

Suron looked at Harry, red eyes shocked and angry, the Dwarrows and Gandalf backing away.

"How are you before me?" The Dark Lord asked.

Harry grinned, "You knew little of me when you pressed into me, and you know less even as you possess me."

Suron frowned, "I control your magic!" He shouted, reaching for it and getting butterflies to result.

"You control innocence and child magic." Harry stepped forward, "The Magic within you is White, the Magic about me is Black, it and I have a deal."

Suron tried to step back away from Harry, only to find his feet nailed to the floor.

"Care to know my deal?" Harry asked as he leaned into Suron's face, Suron leaning away. "Your life for me using it."

Harry pressed a hand over his Body's heart, "It beats so wildly, are you afraid, Suron?"

Suron found no voice to speak.

Harry smiled, "It'll be like going to sleep, just... close... your...eyes."

Harry watched his body fall lifelessly to the ground, a mass of red pouring out of his mouth only to be engulfed and devoured by the Mass of Black that wrapped around him. Harry stepped towards his body, until he heard Oin's words.

"We're losing him, Thorin."

Harry's insides froze and so did his temporary body. The Black Magic was telling him his window was closing and that his form wouldn't hold much longer. But Harry turned from his body and walked to Dwalin, the Dwarrows cutting through the black only for it to reform after the blade passed through. Harry knelt next to Dwalin and forced his hand solid as he lifted Dwalin's hand in his own up to where his heart would have been if he was real.

"Hello." Harry whispered as he looked into Dwalin's blurry eyes.

The Dwarf smiled and reached to brush hair from Harry's face. Harry caught his hand before it went through the lock of hair.

"Hey." Dwalin whispered, and that was wrong, Dwalin shouldn't ever be so quiet.

"How do you feel?" Harry heard himself ask, ignoring the Magic's insistence on getting to his body.

"Been worse, barely hurts, be better if Oin would let me up." He coughed, and Harry didn't need to look to see there was blood there.

Harry heard someone start sobbing as he lifted Dwalin's hand to his lips, "Wait for me?" Harry found himself asking.

Dwalin smiled, "Always." He whispered before his eyes drifted closed and Harry leaned over to press a kiss on his lips before his black tinged form vanished.

* * *

Harry woke to darkness and he wondered if he was finally dead, until a soft blueish glow filled the room he was in. Harry turned to the glow and expected to see Lady Yavanna or Lord Mahal, but neither entered the room he was in. Harry sat up slowly and wondered where he was and why he was there. The outline of a door stood out against the black so Harry stood, ignoring the pain the action caused, knowing now that he was still living, and walked towards it, recognizing the voices on the other side.

"It's a miracle, Thorin, they were both gone, as in no coming back." He heard Oin hiss.

"What do we tell people, Gandalf, we cannot tell them the truth, they will not believe it, I barely believe it." Thorin said as Harry eased the door open quietly and slowly.

He entered the room without a sound and walked just as silent to the bed that he knew Dwalin was resting in, how he knew he could not say but he knew. Without a thought he climbed into the bed and under the covers next to Dwalin and let the voices around him ease him back into rest, as Dwalin pulled him closer while he took his own.

* * *

-Fifteen years Later.-

Harry lifted his youngest and only living son up into his arms and onto his hip as he walked through the market to the meeting spot that he and Bilbo had agreed on before separating. Twin giggles echoed from behind him as two little, red headed, blue eyed girls trailed after him, both of them holding tightly to a light yellow ribbon that was tied to Harry's belt, three other like ribbons dangled loosely from his belt, their holders at weapon's training with their father and their uncle.

Dwalin had been shocked silly when the midwife had announced that Harry had given birth to twin girls thirteen years ago, even sillier when Harry had given birth to yet another girl two years later, and five years following giving birth to yet another set of twin girls, after getting over the shock of Harry having so many girl children Dwalin and the others had come to expect Harry to have girls, and so had been just as shocked as everyone else when Harry had a little boy four years after the set of younger twins.

Harry and Bilbo had had a good laugh as Dwalin and the others sputtered that they hadn't thought about boy names at all. Harry had smiled as he looked down at the little boy with black hair and the beginning of blue eyes, he had known what to call the little boy, because he had recognized him, though the likelihood of him ever remembering the life he had previously held was next to none.

#Amad.# The little boy tugged at the shoulder material of Harry's shirt.

"Yes, Tom?" Harry said, smiling at his son.

"Uncle!" Tom pointed to where Bilbo had his own ribboned children, most of them boys around him waiting for Harry.

Dwalin had boasted and Thorin had complained about Harry having so many girls, at least until they had been threatened with the couch.

Bilbo liked that he only had two girl, it meant only having to remind Thorin that the children would grow up eventually and have children of their own twice, although if the children were lucky they would have the Hobbits' ability to have children from Love, no matter the sex of their partners, Harry still didn't know how two Lady Hobbits did it, there might have been gardens and flowers involved, but Harry had no idea how the baby got into one of the Lady's stomachs and after having three different couples, one of Lady Bell's sisters being one of them, he had stopped asking because he still couldn't figure it out.

"All finished?" Bilbo asked as he sorted out a fight between one of the back to back children.

Bilbo hadn't given birth to a single set of twins, it had reminded Thorin and Dwalin that Harry and Bilbo were Chosen Family rather than Blood Family, even if Bilbo had more children that Harry and Dwalin, most of them didn't even have a year between them. Harry had made sure that Bilbo wasn't being forced to have so many children and then once assured had left it alone, how many children Thorin and Bilbo wanted was up to them, besides Fili, Kili, and Ori, not to mention Nori and Bofur loved to steal the children away, to give the two parents some alone time, for a night or two. Harry and Bilbo knew that it was because they wanted to pretend for a while and neither minded as long as the children came back in one piece, still calling them Amad and Adad.

While Bilbo and Thorin seemed intent on repopulating Erebor with their own children Harry and Dwalin were done. Harry had spoken honestly and told Dwalin that he couldn't bring himself to chance having another boy, as much as he loved Tom he was still hurting over Teddy and he just couldn't, Dwalin had understood and had went out early the next morning to get Harry herbs. Harry had thanked him and took his first batch of them, for three weeks Dwalin had waited patiently, even if his Guardsdwarrows had complained of harder drills and work, for Harry to be sure they were working before he let Dwalin back into their Marriage bed.

"Yes, did you find everything you needed?" Harry asked as they began walking back to Erebor, where their purchases were waiting.

Bilbo nodded as he gave the children permission to run ahead as they left the busy market. Harry's remained close enough that he could grab hold of them if he needed to, but Tom was sleeping peacefully against his shoulder.

"How is Frerin doing in his studies?" Harry asked Bilbo about his eldest child, Dwalin had told him but Harry liked hearing Bilbo gush every now and again, especially about his oldest child because after Frerin Bilbo had been removed from the child, he hadn't answered his cries or even Thorin's pleas, Harry and Dwalin had taken Frerin with them until Thorin had gotten through to Bilbo and even then kept him most nights while Thorin tried to comfort Bilbo about how he didn't feel connected to the Baby he had birthed.

By the time Frerin was three Bilbo was together enough that Harry felt comfortable enough that Bilbo wouldn't accidently neglect the child, at first he had monitored them but slowly he had let Bilbo take over, it had taken Bilbo getting pregnant with his second child to make him stop pitying the lack of instant connection and begin forming one.

"Wonderful, Thorin says he can almost beat Gimli, although he might be exaggerating, because Gimli is hardly ever here, always off with Legolas, fighting the spiders or somesuch nonesense." Bilbo said smiling, "And it's his birthday in three days, we're going to spend the morning together, while Kili, Ori, and Dori keep the others entertained, we'll have a family dinner in the Secret Garden."

Harry nodded as they entered Erebor proper.

"Do us a favor though, after this one slow down a little, Thorin is getting a bit old and he might have a heart attack next time you go into labor." Harry said as he shifted Tom so that the two year old's legs were being held up by the jut of his hips, small arms around his neck.

"How is it you always know before I do?" Bilbo asked as Nori and Bofur stole away a few of his younger children and Bombur's children dragged the others away.

Harry smiled as his redheaded twins snuck behind Bard as he was walking to the Meeting Room, only just managing to grab his elbows making him lift them up as he raised his arms, Both he and Thranduil delighting in their gleeful shrieks.

"Magic, Bilbo, Magic." Harry said, "Good afternoon, Bard, Master Moose."

"Harry." Bard nodded as Thranduil scowled, after fifteen years Harry still refused to call him by name because he couldn't kill him for letting Bilbo change him, so he did the next best thing. Thranduil didn't find it nearly as annoying as he had when Harry had first called him that, Thorin had laughed himself silly.

"Going to see Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he fell into step with them.

"Yes, we have the trade agreements from the Shire, the poor messenger has refused to leave my privet garden, not that I plan on making her." Thranduil said.

"Oh?" Bilbo asked.

"The poor dear didn't know she was pregnant when she left, and by the time she found out it was too late to turn back, the child came because she had lost her mate to a boating accident. I was hoping that Thorin might welcome her here, if only so she has Hobbit company." Thranduil explained.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Primula Baggins."

Harry nodded, "I'm sure she will be welcomed here."

* * *

Primula arrived three months after Bilbo and Harry convinced Thorin to let her live in the Mountain, a bundle of soft yellow cloth in her arms.

"I'm not staying." Was the first thing she said as she watched Tom and Frerin play a hand game, bundle tight to her chest.

"Okay." Harry said easily while Bilbo opened his mouth to protest.

"I just... no one in the Shire would take him, not after he's been born on an Adventure." Primula handed the yellow bundle to Harry and he took it gently. "I remembered your butterflies, and how you'd leave and come back, I know you'll take care of him, I... I can't, he looks so much like Drogo, I just, it hurts to look at him."

Harry nodded, "Do you mind if he is raised as the child of a Dwarf?" Harry asked as he looked down at the little one.

There was hesitation in the Hobbit's eyes.

"When he is old enough we will explain, it's just Bilbo has enough children and another coming, and much as I'd like to I... I can't." Harry explained, "I know a couple that would love to take him in."

"If you trust them to take care of him." Primula said slowly.

"We trust them with our children all the time." Harry told her, rocking the baby gently as he began fussing, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet." She said softly, "On an Adventure."

"Does he have a name yet?" Frerin asked as he and Tom came over to look, Harry kneeling down for them to see.

"Frodo." Primula whispered, "His name is Frodo."

"Do you want to meet them?" Harry asked.

Primula shook her head, "But can... can I go with you?"

Harry nodded and they walked out of the room and down the hall to a wooden door, carved with Dragons and Eagles. Harry knocked once and entered, Primula following after Bilbo, Frerin and Tom.

Harry smiled as Bofur looked up from the toy he was carving.

"Wha' brings ya he'e tuh our abode?" Bofur asked as he brushed wood shavings away and handed the toy to Frerin, "Careful now, 'ts still rough."

"A present." Harry said walking over to Bofur and setting the child in his arms.

Bofur looked at Harry and then the child, "Fo' us?" He asked as Nori appeared from the bedroom, leaning over Bofur's shoulder to peer at the child in his One's arms.

"Yes, he needs someone to raise him, do you mind?" Harry asked.

"No' at'all." Bofur said as he gently rocked the baby as he sniffled.

"His parents?" Nori had to ask.

Harry turned to Primula who smiled softly at them, even as tears fell down her cheeks, "You'll take good care of him." She said before running from the room, Bilbo following after her.

"His name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins." Harry said, "Come on, Tom, Frerin, time to go."

They left the new family to bond, there would be plenty to explain in a few hours, like how to feed the child but for now Frodo had new parents to get to know.

They never saw Primula again after she left the Mountain later that day.

* * *

Several Dwarrows stilled as laughter echoed through the halls, they waited for the sources to streak passed, giggling and squealing, before going back to their work.

"Gandalf!" All the children cried as they saw him riding his cart along the path to the Mountain, fireworks hidden in the back of his cart under the grey blanket.

A few of the older children lifted the younger children onto the cart for a ride to Erebor before jumping on themselves.

"And where is Frerin this time?" Gandalf asked the little boy next to him.

"He's with Uncle Thorin." Tom replied, "Learning to be King."

"Is he now?" Gandalf asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Kili, Uncle Fili, and Uncle Ori are running Moria, after the Creature of Darkness and Death was slayed getting the Goblin Monsters out was easy. Amad helped." Tom said bouncing slightly.

"Did he?"

Tom nodded, "Uncle Kili says he killed the Creature of Darkness and Death and that's why his hair is mostly white now."

"Mostly?" Gandalf asked.

"Yep, some of it is still Black." Frodo inserted, "Did you bring whizpopers for my birthday?"

Gandalf sputtered. "Your birthday?"

Frodo nodded.

"Well, of course I did." Gandalf said as his cart stopped.

Harry smiled, looking up at Gandalf, "I see you found our missing children."

Harry had changed over the years, with his slaying of the Balrog in Moria his hair had tinged White to reflect the Innocence Magic he held, but the Darkness that had dwelled in him kept a few streaks of Black throughout his hair. He still preferred not to use Magic except for entertainment purposes, usually for the children, though he had used it to stabilize mines and falling ceilings, or to heal wounds, never to the extent that he had for Thorin, Fili, and Kili, but sometimes.

Gandalf smiled, "Indeed I have, you have changed since last I saw you."

Harry laughed, "Of course I have, if I hadn't, I'd be worried your eyesight was going."

Gandalf humphed as Harry herded the children away pressing a kiss to Tom's hair before the child left like he always did.

"Is Elrond coming?" Harry asked.

"He'll be along with Thranduil."

"He still mad about Legolas and Gimli living in Erebor?"

"Oh, yes, he misses his son."

"They plan on going back with him for a bit."

"Good, good."

Harry smiled as they walked and caught up, for once in his life, all was right in the world, maybe things would change tomorrow, or even later in the day but for now, he had Dwalin, and their six children, even if one of them was the reincarnation of his Birth Parent's murderer, and he loved all of them, and all of his many nephews.

~Thank you, Green Mother, Stone Father, for giving me the chance to be happy.~ Harry thought as Tom ran by Harry's arms snapping out to catch him, lifting him into the air and kissing his cheek, hugging him tightly before letting him go to chase after one of the twins.

**_THE_END_**

So, How many of you thought I killed Dwalin and Harry? Or that Kili, Ori, and Fili were getting Frodo? And How many guessed that Tom was...Tom? Right then.

The plot surprised me and so did Ori/Fili/Kili, I've grown fond of Bofur/Nori and I'm not sure why.

Boredom strikes again! Air Punch. (Sorry It's Late...or Early depending.)

(YAY, it's over.)

Let me know what you think.

And That is the end of my insanity...For now.


End file.
